Nightmares
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: HitsuKarin. A continuation of sorts of Dreams--reading the prior is not necessarily required. So they've met; things are supposed to be going great, right? Wrong. Rated T because of my masochistic tendencies.
1. Three Months

Alleluia! He is risen! He is risen indeed! Happy Easter everyone~ Lent is over and I am finally able to give you all, at long last, this story. There will be a good deal of blood, since many nightmares consist of blood; you have been warned.

Originally, I wanted this to be a one-shot too, but it grew to be _far_ too long. So I've managed to write it as a multi-chaptered story. I won't tell you how many chapters I've written so far, but there is a certain split, or perhaps I should say turn, in the storyline. And I'm not done yet, but I think I will be finished long before I need to update irregularly. I haven't decided between updating every week or every other week... but I will decide soon. Until then, enjoy!

Oh, yeah, the disclaimer. Well, I don't own Bleach, because if I did, I don't think I would've made Aizen out to be a stalker.

* * *

_Together they walked to the public garden. They were quiet, happy to be together. The pair didn't need words to communicate at the moment. As he leaned down to sketch one of the flowers, she spoke._

"_Toushirou." The tone of her voice made him look up at her in concern._

"_Yes, what's wrong?"_

"_Don't forget about me, please. I know that you're a captain and I'm not, and I know you're very busy, but I still get scared that you'll forget about who I am one day."_

"_That's ridiculous." He stood up swiftly and hugged her. "I would _never_ forget about someone as important as you, Karin."_

_She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out._

—x—

"Karin!" he yelped, sitting up in bed. Toushirou dropped his arm and sighed. Horrible dreams like the one he had just woken up from had been plaguing him for a while. To be truthful, it had not been as bad as some of the others, but it still made him worry. He had thought that he would not have nightmares after meeting the previously nameless girl from his dreams. But for three months he'd been having nightmares.

Something was wrong in Karakura, he just knew it.

—x—

_Karin was in school. She sighed from boredom; they'd been covering how to add and subtract with negative numbers for two weeks. It was just her luck that she had understood it the first two days. Quickly, she finished the practice problems and looked out the window._

_A patch of white greeted her. It had snowed the night before, but not enough to cancel school. The view was pretty, and she envisioned a snowball fight that would likely never happen. In it, she had her mother along with her family, her friends, Ichigo's friends, and lastly, Toushirou and Matsumoto._

_It took her a few minutes, but it came to her realization that it wasn't just her imagination—she really _was_ looking at Toushirou. Karin smiled in delight and headed towards the window. Then, somehow, she got out of her school and was seated on the tree besides him._

_"Hi Toushirou," she greeted. When he didn't reply, she grew worried. "Toushirou? What's with you?" She waved her hand in front of his face. Scared, she looked away from his face and down to his hands._

_They were bloody and holding an equally bloody sword. Immediately Karin looked back to his face. His eyes were glazed over, and his face had specks of blood on it. Then, as she looked on, he tipped over and fell to the ground._

_She screamed._

—x—

Yuzu was awoken by her sister's earsplitting scream. She jumped up and ran to her sister's bed at the second scream. Karin was crying and wailing, and despite Yuzu's words, she could not be consoled.

Karin knew something was horribly, horribly wrong. She'd had one of the worst nightmares of her life, and it sent chills down her spine.

Toushirou was in trouble, she just knew it.

—x—

_"Momo, I've come to visit," he announced, sliding the door open._

_"Toushirou!" she replied, standing up to greet him. She had returned to her duties two weeks before. Momo was still a little weak, but she was growing stronger every day and her bright mood was coming back._

_"How have you been?" he asked, sitting next to her on the couch._

_"Work is so boring, but it's better than being at the hospital. My subordinates are happy to have me back." She bit her lip, suddenly nervous. "Will you help me attain bankai?"_

_"Are you sure you're ready for it?" he asked, hiding his surprise. "You just got back from the hospital." Of course he'd help her. But not quite yet._

_"I think so. I didn't necessarily mean right now, or tomorrow, or next week. I just meant sometime within the year."_

_"Of course I'll help you Momo. You're a very dear friend to me."_

_"You are to me too, Toushirou." She smiled, relieved, and kissed his cheek._

—x—

"Captain? Are you okay?" Matsumoto looked at him, a frown on her face.

"I must be overworked or something." He couldn't tell her about what he had dreamed the night before.

"Why don't you go visit Hinamori-chan?" Perhaps his old friend would cheer him up.

"I will if you promise to get your paperwork done." Going to see Momo right after that dream? Hardly. He knew Matsumoto would refuse to do the paperwork.

"Done deal, Captain. I'll take care of it." To his surprise, she sat at her desk and began working.

"I'll be back in about an hour," he promised.

"Take your time," she called as he shut the door.

—x—

_She was walking through an unfamiliar hallway, but at brisk pace. Karin turned to the right, then took a left, and pulled open the fourth door on the left. "Momo, I've come to visit," she said. _Wait_, she thought. _That's not my voice; it's Toushirou's!

_A young woman, someone she assumed to be Momo, stood up in delight. "Toushirou!" Karin felt herself become engulfed in her hug, and hugged her back. Together, they sat at the couch in the room._

_"How have you been?" Toushirou's voice coming out of her mouth was still strange for her._

_"I've never felt better," she replied. "My subordinates are glad to have me back, and I'm free to move about instead of being forced to stay in bed all day." Momo smiled at her, and Karin couldn't help but smile back. They chatted in this way for a little while longer, letting Karin relax. Then Momo began to look nervous and bite her lip. "Toushirou? Will you help me attain bankai?"_

_"Are you sure you're ready for it?" she asked almost automatically. The feeling of déjà vu washed over her, and Karin began to get the idea she wasn't dreaming this._

_"Yeah. I know I just got out of the hospital, so I was thinking I'd start training for it within the year. Maybe five months from now?" She giggled a little, as if five months meant something. _Toushirou would know_, Karin thought as she laughed._

_"Of course I'll help you. You are dear to me, Momo."_

_"Thank you, Shirou-chan," Momo said gratefully. "You're dear to me too." She leaned over and kissed Karin's cheek._

_The panicked feeling that washed over her wasn't hers in entirety. It was then that Karin realized this _wasn't_ a dream, that she was experiencing what Toushirou was at that very moment._

—x—

Karin was grateful it was winter vacation. It meant that her being dead-tired wouldn't affect her performance at school. She ate her breakfast slowly, speaking little to her family. Last night's dream wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a good one either. She needed to speak to Toushirou, and quickly. Her brother would know what to do.

"Ichi-nii?" she asked, poking her head into his room.

He turned from his desk. "Yeah? What's up Karin?"

"I need to talk to someone, but I don't know how."

"You don't know where he lives or anything?"

"He lives wherever the shinigami live," she replied. "I know you know how to talk to them Ichi-nii; I _need_ to talk to him!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "How do you know a shinigami?"

"Now is _not_ the time! I need to talk to Toushirou _now_!" she shouted, her panic overwhelming her.

"Hey now, calm down Karin!" He stood up and took her shoulders. "I think I know how to talk to him. Come with me."

The two of them pulled on their coats and boots and left the house after saying they'd be back in the afternoon. They tramped through town and finally stopped at Urahara's Shop. Despite Karin's doubt, they headed inside, where Ichigo asked to talk to the manager.

"Ichigo! How pleasant it is to see you again. And Karin too!" Urahara greeted warmly.

"Hey Urahara. Do you know how to communicate directly with the shinigami?" Ichigo asked, skipping pleasantries.

Urahara was silent for a moment as he looked at Karin. She raised her eyebrows and nodded, answering his silent question. "Why, yes, I do, but why? You want to talk to one of them?" The man hid his face behind his fan.

"Not me; Karin here." He gestured to her. Ichigo was still wondering how she knew the white-haired captain she had spoken of when she had screamed at him.

"How do you—"

Karin was tired of waiting, so she interrupted. "I need to speak to Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division _now._ Preferably within the next ten minutes." She crossed her arms angrily. _What's more, I don't even know why I'm so worked up!_

Urahara looked at her, shocked by her outburst. As her frown deepened and her mouth looked ready to continue, he replied, "Y-yes, of course, right away Karin. Follow me you two." He led them to the back of the store, and slid open a door. "Tessai, I need to reach the Soul Society. Please begin the process."

"Right away sir," the large man answered, and immediately began hooking up wires to a huge screen.

"Funny, that looks like the one in Inoue's apartment," Ichigo commented, scrutinizing the screen.

"That's because it is," Urahara told him as he and Tessai continued working on the machine. "I had it moved from her apartment."

Karin remained silent. She was making quite a few demands here, and she was likely to make more (like, she wanted to talk to Toushirou alone). "I hope he's there," she muttered. The TV turned on and made static as Urahara fiddled with some knobs.

The screen flickered, and a surprised Twelfth Division member stared back at them. "Yes? Hello, Urahara-san. Would you like to talk to the Captain-Commander?"

"Not today. I need to speak to Captain Hitsugaya immediately."

"Right away sir." The screen fell dead, and it wasn't until a few minutes later that it came back on.

This time, the other end was in a brightened room. "You wished to speak with me, Urahara?" Toushirou asked. He had been called by the Captain-Commander to come to the First Division because of an urgent message from Urahara. Thankfully, the Captain-Commander merely showed him to the room instead of listening to whatever the crazy shopkeeper had to say.

"Well, it's not really me—"

Again, Karin interrupted. "Toushirou!" She ran forward and almost touched the screen. "Toushirou, I _have_ to talk to you!" Turning, she told the others, "Alone, preferably."

"You can't be serious!" Ichigo thundered. Urahara hid his expression behind his fan—again.

"Kurosaki, if your sister needs to talk to me alone, then please leave us alone." Toushirou frowned at the teen and then looked at Urahara. "You understand, right, Urahara?"

"Of course, Captain. Come along Ichigo." The older man took Ichigo by the arm and left the room, shortly followed by Tessai.

"You better not be eavesdropping!" Karin called to the closed door. Satisfied that they were warned, she returned her attention to the screen. "I'm sorry for calling you from your duties, but I needed to talk to you."

"It's all right. What's up?" He was curious as to why she would put so much effort into seeing him.

"It's been three months. The nights are horrible." Karin frowned. "I thought that… after meeting you at last…"

"… your dreams would get better?" he finished gently. He had been wondering that himself for a while.

"Exactly! But I've been having terrible dreams Toushirou. Like, last week, I had one where you were sitting in a tree, and when I went to speak to you, your hands were bloody and holding a bloody sword and you fell from the tree and _died_, just like that."

"I dreamed that you were trying to say something to me but I couldn't hear you," he told her. It wasn't as bad as the one she had described, but it was one of the more recent ones.

"Toushirou, were you kissed recently?" Karin asked, getting closer to the screen.

He balked. "H-how would you know that?"

"I dreamt it, last night. In fact, somehow I knew I was _you_."

"But Hinamori kissed me this morning..." he trailed off. "You dreamt that?"

"Yeah! Soul Society and this world must not be on the same time cycle. But that doesn't matter. _I_ _dreamt it._ I felt your panic, Toushirou."

"Karin, I hope that you don't—"

She was on a roll, as she interrupted someone for the third time that day. "Toushirou, it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what's going on!" Karin stamped her foot for good measure.

"I don't know any more than you do," he sighed. "We're a rare case, Karin. Very few souls are connected this way. Even fewer meet, like we have."

"I've been losing sleep for three months, Toushirou. Something is wrong."

"What can we do? Karin, if the Soul Society found out about you, bad things would happen."

"What do they expect? Do they honestly believe that I and my sister wouldn't gain spiritual awareness? If my brother can affect people like Orihime and Chad, then he is definitely going to affect those in his own household!"

"I know Karin. I just think that, if we let this out, we're in deep trouble." He was determined to stay calm.

She sighed. "I'm scared. I don't know what's going on, and I can't do anything about it." Karin's shoulders slumped.

"Karin," he whispered. It had such a strange tone, one she didn't know, that she looked up. "I'm scared too. But all that really matters is that you and I know each other. Right? Think about it. We can figure out what's happening to us. I know some people around here; they might be able to tell us what's going on. In the meantime, try not to upset your brother too much."

"What do you mean by that?" Karin asked, confused.

"I mean, don't make him get worked up and come storming into Soul Society demanding answers or something. We have enough work to do as it is."

"Right… I'll keep that in mind." Her unspoken question hung in the air: What were they going to do about the nightmares?

* * *

This chapter is amazingly longer than the others. x_o I haven't realized it until now. And yes, they are all out of character, but since I can do whatever the heck I like, deal with it. What's a story without taking a few chances? (has anyone else seen Toushirou's face? oh my Jesus, I was about ready to flip out when he screamed at Aizen. Hinamori had better live or I will bring her back to life to kill her myself because Toushirou has enough problems as it is.)


	2. Where Are You?

Um. Yes. This is incredibly short for a chapter. I'll be nice and upload chapter three later this week instead of next Sunday. I have decided to upload once a week on Sundays. It's better this way. (: This also means that chapter four will be uploaded next Sunday.

Oh. And they aren't soul mates. Nope. They suit each other very well, yes, but not soul mates. I already made them be soul mates in a different story anyway.

I threw out all honorifics because I have no idea what anyone'd say to each other and I used the dub terms. Except shinigami. That I kept.

* * *

"_Karin! Where are you?!" Toushirou cried into the white landscape. The snow muffled his voice, and the wind blew harder. He pushed forward, stepping through the snow as it bowed to his command and moved aside to make an easy path. "Karin!" he cried again, in desperation._

_A cry answered him. The weather made any words hard to make out, but he heard it and headed in that direction. _Karin _has_ to be over this way,_ he thought. Toushirou didn't bother to think about what would happen if it wasn't the girl he was searching for._

—x—

_Karin wandered through the snow, lost. She knew she had been with Toushirou before; but what they had been doing, or where they were going, she did not know. In the distance she heard a cry that sounded like someone calling her name. "Toushirou! Where are you?" she called out, hoping whoever was yelling her name was her companion._

_The snow was falling heavily and the wind blew it every which way. Karin continued to call for him, and finally she figured she and the other person were close enough to each other that she managed to make out some words. In relief she saw that it was indeed the boy she was yelling for._

—x—

_"Karin!"_

_"Toushirou!" The two met and grabbed each other in fierce hugs. They didn't let go for another minute, and when they did, they held hands to make sure the other did not disappear._

_"What happened?" he asked._

_"I don't know. I was with you, and then suddenly I was not." She looked around. "Where are we?"_

_"I'm not sure…" He took another look around them. The area would be familiar if it weren't for the heavily falling snow. In his mind's eye, he took away the current weather conditions and instead replaced it with fewer flakes and a lighter wind. "This looks like my inner soul."_

_"Why am I in here?" she asked. "And why wouldn't you know right away?"_

_"I don't know the answer to either question for sure. Maybe it's that your soul doesn't belong here. And perhaps it's because this is…"_

_She gasped in horror. "…a dream?!" she finished. "But why?" she wailed._

—x—

Karin and Toushirou sat up in a synchronized movement. Then, aware of the other's presence, they turned their heads to lock eyes. "Toushirou, where… where are we now?" she asked, drawing her knees to her chest.

"It looks like we're in the Fourth Division…" he muttered, looking around them. They were in two identical beds in a room that had no windows, and what looked like no doors—high level kidou, he knew, kept them in wherever they were and only a master would be able to open a door. He was no master, and there was no way Karin would be able to break out.

"Why are we here, together, in the same room?" she asked, getting off her bed and moving over to his.

"Someone must have taken you from the human world," he deduced. "Though why I'm here with you is beyond me."

"Well, there's nothing for it. Let's just go back to sleep." Karin made to get off his bed, but he grabbed her hand. "Toushirou?" she asked in surprise, feeling déjà vu at the situation.

"Stay here. I didn't like that dream. Maybe, if we sleep closer together, a good dream will come."

"Makes sense," she said, and climbed in next to him.

The two were asleep within minutes.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bleach I'd have a scene where Toushirou would have a soccer ball hit his face. Since that's not going to happen anytime soon, I don't think I own Bleach.


	3. The Forest of Falling Golden Leaves

It was a cliffhanger last time, wasn't it? :P You will receive some answers in this chapter. The question is, will it disappoint or not?

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bleach, I'm not sure what would happen. You'd have to hold me accountable for whatever happens to Rukia.

* * *

"How are they faring?" Captain Ukitake asked as the group watched the pair sleep in their confined room.

"Their fevers have gone down. In fact, it's like they had never had one," Captain Unohana replied. "They have a remarkable connection."

"So it was a good idea to bring her here?" Ichigo asked, concerned. He didn't like that they had his sister and Toushirou sleep in the same room (and now the same bed!), but she had been sleeping fitfully for weeks. Then, a week ago, she couldn't wake up from her sleep. She shivered and kept calling out for Toushirou, so Ichigo first had Inoue look at her. Orihime had said that whatever Karin was suffering from was an ailment in the mind, which was something she didn't know how to fix or reject. Next, Ichigo had taken his sister to Urahara's, where Tessai had examined her and said that she needed to go to Soul Society.

"Yes, since both she and Captain Hitsugaya seemed to have recovered. Hopefully we can find out why this happened now," Captain Unohana replied. Since Karin had needed to go to Soul Society for treatment, Urahara had contacted Unohana and she agreed to check the human girl over. She had said, _"It's very curious. Captain Hitsugaya seems to be suffering a similar illness."_ Apparently the boy had been crying out for a girl named Karin in his sleep; every Karin in the Seireitei was called for but none of them seemed to make him recover (and a better part of them had never met the white-haired captain) so he had been taken to the Fourth Division for treatment as well.

Once Karin was brought into Soul Society, she and Hitsugaya were placed in a confined room of high-level kidou to stabilize their conditions and to be sure that she would not simply fall apart because of the high reishi levels. Almost immediately the pair recovered, as they stopped crying out for the other's name and slowly stopped sleeping fitfully.

"What are they dreaming about now?" Ukitake asked.

Unohana concentrated and muttered a long stream of words, and then a screen appeared before the room. She knew a kidou incantation that allowed the cantor and others to see into the dreams of a specific person or persons—in this case, Karin and Toushirou. They had watched previously as their physical conditions recovered, the two search across the snowing plain and find one another.

Now the two were experiencing something Captain Unohana had never seen before. Not only were they dreaming of each other, but they were having the same dream now that they were together. She was sure the Twelfth Division would be highly interested in what was happening between the two young ones. "This must not reach Captain Kurotsuchi until we can make sure he can't touch them," she commanded. The others nodded in agreement.

—x—

_The two were dreaming again, he knew it. "Where are we now?" he asked, looking at her._

_She glanced around, even going so far as to lean to see farther. "We're in a forest. Yet I've never seen this forest before." A golden leaf fluttered to the ground in front of them. "It's warm, but the leaves are falling."_

_They walked on, hands together so as to not lose one another. "A snowy plain to a forest of golden trees," he commented._

_"_I_ don't have an inner soul," she said in a snarky voice. "So don't even go there."_

_"I wasn't suggesting you had one," he laughed. "Though, truth be told, it would be interesting if you did."_

_"You'll have to wait until I die for that," she said haughtily. "I rather like where I am in life, thank you very much."_

_"Really? You have no desire for glory?"_

_"Glory? You call my brother coming home all the time, bruised and bloody, glory? You call him having to lie to his family, glory? You say that his school record getting ruined is glory?" she snapped. "No, it is not. We're just humans. A double life like that? I don't need your glory. At least, not until it becomes the life I live."_

_He was taken aback. But then he realized that she was right. They may have not been his reasons, but he _did_ remember the reasons for which he did not want to become a shinigami in the first place. Some were misconceptions, but the others still held true. Sometimes he wondered if it had been worth it—but he always remembered that if he had not, his grandmother would have died, and if he had not, dreams of the girl next to him would have haunted him forever. So his choice turned out to be a good one._

_"Then we don't need to think about that." It was the only thing he could think of to comfort her._

_She flashed him a grateful smile, and they continued to walk through the endlessly falling golden leaves._

—x—

"Will they wake up?" Matsumoto asked. She had brought her captain to the hospital in the first place and had only just returned.

"I see no reason why they shouldn't," Unohana replied. "They did before."

Ichigo was watching the room through the other screen they had made. "I think they're waking up now," he announced, eyes still on the screen.

The adults around him looked back at the screen. "Right. Urahara, could you open the door?" Unohana asked. "Isane, please go get food for them; I suspect they're hungry." Her vice-captain left.

One couldn't refuse the woman. "Yes. Let's go." Urahara led the way to the confinement chamber, and after muttering some words, created a doorway. They walked through and Unohana glided gracefully over to Toushirou's bed.

"I-Ichi-nii?" Karin mumbled sleepily, seeing her brother's bright shock of hair. Then her thought process clicked and she tumbled out of the bed, Toushirou attempting to grab her arm as she fell off. "It's not what you think!" she insisted, righting herself.

"It's quite all right," Unohana assured her. "Your brother understands the situation, don't you, Ichigo Kurosaki?" she asked, turning to him.

He nodded, too afraid to say anything else.

She turned back to the girl. "Please get back into your own bed. I'm afraid that I need to do a different procedure on you than on Captain Hitsugaya."

Karin stood up and walked over to her bed as she asked, "Why's that?"

"You're in Soul Society as a living soul. I need to do things a little differently with you, that's all. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Why are we here?" Toushirou asked as Captain Unohana checked the girl over.

"You both didn't wake up from your sleep. Plus, you were calling each other's names. We didn't know what to do, so we brought Karin to Soul Society and placed you two in the same room," Urahara explained. "When that happened, you stopped calling out and began to sleep restfully."

"You were watching us sleep? What are you, creepers?" Karin demanded.

"Karin!" Ichigo admonished. "Be grateful they wanted to help you." Karin was sure he was scowling, but since the curtains around her bed had been pulled shut to give her some privacy, she couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "Thank you. But, still, that's a little…" she trailed off.

"I understand. Most people don't want their sleep to be monitored," Captain Unohana said gently. "Well, I've finished. You seem to be healthy, but I'd like to keep you here for a while longer."

"Okay." Karin nodded. After being a part-time nurse for a good deal of her life, she understood why Captain Unohana needed her to stay wherever they were.

Isane entered the room as her captain began to look over Hitsugaya behind the closed curtains. "I have their meals, Captain."

"Ah, good," her captain replied, sticking her head out. "Give Karin's food to her."

Toushirou looked up at her as she moved her hands over his body in a procedure he was familiar with. Her spiritual pressure was soothing as she used it to check him over. "What's wrong with us?" he asked quietly.

"Physically, nothing. Mentally? Your connection has harmed you both. I'm not sure what to make of it." She paused for a moment, and continued. "If we separated you, I'm afraid you might break out into a fever and chills again in your sleep. It seems that you're fine during the day. But we cannot have her stay here."

"I need to go back to my duties," he whispered, a high note catching in his voice. "Captain Unohana, she's just a girl."

"I know; calm down Captain. We might have to have someone from the Twelfth Division check you over, see what's wrong with your mind."

"Why can't the Fourth Division do that?" Toushirou asked. To go to the Twelfth Division meant last resort.

"We've never had this sort of thing before. We're healers, Captain Hitsugaya. They are the scientists; they discover a good deal of the cures for us. When we can't figure out what's wrong with a patient, we send for the Twelfth Division to discover it for us. They have a unit that specializes in the mind. Perhaps somewhere, someone knows what's happening to you two. It may be that something like this has happened in the past." She retracted her hands and smiled. "You're fine, but as I told Karin, I need you stay here a while longer." Captain Unohana stepped out and pulled back the curtains.

Toushirou was given his food, and he quietly accepted it. As he ate, he thought about their situation. He and Karin were placed in the same room and were going to be observed for an indefinite amount of time. It was possible that a team from the Twelfth Division would be called in to examine their conditions. _Someone is going to tell the Captain-Commander sooner or later. He's going to find out. He's going to… to… he'll do _something_ to her. He'll make her stay here, or he'll kill her and then make her stay here, or… or…_ His mind flooded with the possibilities. Whatever happened, the Captain-Commander finding out worried Toushirou. And undoubtedly his superior would be told about the little human girl that was causing trouble for one of his captains.

He felt a weight on his bed and looked up to see Karin, finished with her meal, sitting next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, head cocked. "You seem more troubled than usual."

"They found out. It'll be all over Soul Society soon."

"That's a problem, isn't it." It wasn't a question.

He leaned closer, though he was sure that the others could hear him. "Two souls that can see into the other's dreams are phenomenal. Even more astounding is that you are alive. But the Captain-Commander will find out—that isn't a doubt—and that's really what worries me."

"Why? It's not your fault you're connected to me this way." She frowned at the presumed injustice.

"No, it's not, but he will see you as disrupting order. If I can't sleep without you—that isn't funny—" he broke off his speech to chide her snickers "—then my division can't function because if I try to have Matsumoto make all the decisions we're in trouble."

"That's not fair to her," Karin protested.

He sighed. "She is a flighty person and doesn't do her work unless I get extremely angry. That's just how it is. But back to my point. It's never good if a division can't function. However, we're one of the remaining divisions that have both a captain and a vice-captain, _and_ on top of that, one of the most organized."

"So it'd be really, really bad if the Tenth Division stopped running properly."

"Exactly. And since _you_ would be part of the problem, you are trouble."

Karin's face expressed fear at his words, and she paled. "Th-then, I'm… He's not going to _kill_ me, is he?" her voice had risen, breaking into a sharp note.

Her brother had heard her. "No one's going to kill you," Ichigo snarled, his hand on his hilt. "Not if I've got anything to do with it."

"Now, now, please calm down," Urahara said. "Let's be rational."

"Don't worry; we won't let you be killed," Captain Unohana assured them, smiling. "If we let you get killed, it wouldn't solve anything. Captain Hitsugaya would still be sick. Then we'd have to waste the time to find you amongst all the souls in the Rukongai."

Karin looked relieved at her words, and Toushirou felt relieved as well. But he did not think that the Captain-Commander would just leave them alone. His superior was going to do something about her, and he wouldn't rest easily until he knew what that was. Toushirou looked at Karin and took that last thought back. _I'll sleep just fine, since she is here. Instead, I will just be restless. Which is not a good thing to be, but I know I'll sleep fine at night._

Please review? Chapter four will be out on Sunday!


	4. Eagle in the Ice

Heeeeeeey there everyone~ Perhaps chapter four is going to shed a little light on things. Maybe. -evil laugh-  
The following conversation may confuse you a little, but it's how people speak. Really. Pay attention to a conversation sometime; something like this may occur.

DISCLAIMER APPLIES. If I owned Bleach, I'd make Orihime's boobs smaller.

* * *

"_You're sure the Captain-Commander's going to do something to me?" Karin asked. They were seated on the guardrail together, looking down at the sprawling town Karin called home._

"_Positive. He wouldn't let something like this just pass by. That's unlike him," Toushirou answered. He lifted his eyes from the city to the sky, seeing only clear blue. It was afternoon, judging from the position of the sun._

_She sighed miserably. "Then what am I supposed to do?"_

"_I don't know. I don't even know what _I_ am supposed to do."_

"_We'll just have to let the adults solve this, won't we?" He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him. "Toushirou, you know full well that you are _not _an adult. You are, at best, a pre-teen and at worst, a child. I know that's what I am."_

_He looked away, sulking. _I am _not_ a child! I'm an adult, just stuck in a little body,_ he thought. But he knew she had a point—they were small and had to let the bigger people figure out what was wrong with them. Somehow, that just didn't sit well with him. "But it feels so stupid to not do anything about it," he said at last._

_She stared at him. "What makes you think we're not going to do anything about it? Of course we'll do something. There may be something in these dreams that will tell us what's going on."_

"_It's worth a try, but what are we looking for?" _

"_I don't know. We'll have to figure that out for ourselves."_

—x—

Karin opened her eyes. Plain white walls greeted her, and she sat up. It took a moment for her to realize that she was not at home. She looked over to Toushirou's bed to see his still form. _Is he still sleeping?_

He shifted, and blinked his eyes open. Toushirou sat up in a daze, staring at his bedcovers. Karin watched, fascinated. Slowly, he turned to her, and his eyes focused on her and it seemed like something clicked in his head. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning yourself," she replied cheerily. She thrust back her covers and walked over to the table, where two meals had been placed. "I don't understand it. I heard that hospital meals are awful—and I've seen them too."

"Just because we're here doesn't mean we require patient food," Toushirou replied, also getting out of bed. "And besides, I'm a captain. What's the point of making poor quality food for you when I'm eating with you?" He sat next to her and began his meal. Karin stared at him for a moment, but also began to eat her food.

As they finished their meal, Karin spoke again. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, and Matsumoto should be arriving soon with my paperwork. I can only hope that she didn't try sneaking in some of her work." He sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

Karin laughed. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Not much. It's not for anyone to see except for captains and vice-captains." He sat back and thought. "I suppose you could sleep some more."

"I've been doing that too much lately." She looked at him with weary eyes. "How have you been? Don't you get tired of sleeping?"

"On the contrary. I haven't gotten such good sleep in years. It feels refreshing."

"Then maybe _you_ should be the one going to sleep and _I'll_ do the paperwork," Karin muttered in a sarcastic manner. Toushirou smirked at her in amusement as he neatly stacked their dishes and trays together.

Matsumoto entered the room before Karin could make another remark. "Here's all your work. If you need me, just send a hell butterfly." She handed the stack to her captain.

"You can't stay?" Karin asked.

"Unfortunately, no. There's a lot for me to do in order to keep the division running." Matsumoto smiled. "But coming here to see you two is like stepping into an air-conditioned room after being out in the heat!"

"Do you mean that literally?" Karin joked. "I know _I_ get cold in here."

Toushirou glared at her, and then returned to his work. "Maybe you ought to wear more layers if you're so cold."

"I'm afraid I'm stuck in these robe-things. I have nothing else to wear." It was true. Instead of her own clothes, Karin was given a spare uniform to wear. They were comfortable, but since her room was rather cold (just her luck to be stuck with the ice-captain!), she often found herself wrapped in her blanket. "I want to go out," she sighed, staring at the doorway Matsumoto had come through.

"I'd love to let you leave, but I don't think Captain Unohana wants to you to do that yet." Matsumoto looked at her apologetically.

"I'm getting restless in here!" Karin cried. "Toushirou may have something to do, but I don't, and it's extremely boring to watch him do his paperwork. Or stare at the wall. Or count the cracks in the ceiling."

Matsumoto looked at her captain to see if it was true. Toushirou nodded. "Well, um, I could ask your brother to bring you some books," she offered. "What would you like him to bring?"

"Yuzu knows my favorites. Tell him to ask Yuzu." Then a look of realization dawned upon her. "Oh no! What have they told her?"

"That you are ill, and have been sent out of the country," Toushirou answered from the table. Karin turned to see him steadily reviewing the paperwork and writing. "I think the story was that you were sent to America."

"Do I even have a passport to back that up?" Karin asked, perplexed.

"You have one, and an illusion of you was seen going to America. Your passport will have stamps on it to back up the story."

"Okay then… what about my brother? What'll he say?"

"He'll just have to say that he knows someone who can get the books to you or something. Kurosaki's not stupid. At least, I hope so."

Matsumoto snickered. Before Karin could retort, the woman said, "Well, I best be on my way. As I said before, send a hell butterfly if you need something from the office." She bowed and left the room. The door immediately sealed behind her.

"Haven't you ever thought about how bothersome these clothes are?" Karin asked, flapping one of her sleeves. "I mean all this cloth must get in the way."

"You learn to get around it," Toushirou replied, still not looking up.

Karin felt miffed, but decided it was best if she let it go. "I'm missing so much school," she realized. "When I get home, I'll have so much to catch up to."

At that, Toushirou _did_ look up. "That is most certainly a problem."

"Maybe I can get Ichigo to ask Yuzu for my homework."

"That's a good idea. I'll help you," he offered.

"Is _that_ a good idea?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to be doing paperwork all the time. Matsumoto is doing her part for once, which considerably lightens my load. And since I'm used to doing two loads, one load goes much faster. It's like swinging two baseball bats in order to swing faster with one. I go much faster with only my captain's work to do." He dipped his pen in his inkpot and continued writing on another report. "So when I'm done with my paperwork for the day, I have enough time to teach you your studies. Besides, it's partly my fault you're here anyways."

"Then we ought to request my homework to be sent to me. But I think that would cause trouble."

"Rukia Kuchiki would do it. She has enough connections to enable her to be our messenger for now."

"She has better stuff to do."

"I'm sure, but her brother wouldn't mind it if she didn't have any dangerous missions for a while." He had already moved on to a different sheet of paper. They all looked the same to Karin.

"Rukia has a brother?" The thought was surprising. When Karin had met the girl, she got the impression that Rukia was used to being attached to no one.

"She has an adopted brother, the Sixth Division's Captain. He's also her brother-in-law. Her blood sister married him before she died. But no one knew that until shortly after Aizen defected."

"That's a strange relationship to have." She had returned to the table. The paperwork was neatly stacked into three piles: one that was completed, one that had yet to be done, and one pile that Toushirou was currently working on.

"You think so? What about us?"

"Eh. That's strange too." She put her chin on the table and stared at him.

He ignored her and finished up the last of his reports. "Our checkup should be soon," he noted, looking at the small clock on the same table.

"I don't see what they're going to find that's different," Karin grumbled.  
They haven't been experimenting or anything."

"They'll need some solid data before they can begin playing with us," Toushirou responded, moving his chair to sit next to her.

"I don't want to be a toy."

"There's nothing we can do about it." He took hold of her hands. "Now, concentrate. Maybe we can find out something if we revisit a place in our dreams."

"Like the forest of falling leaves," she suggested, shutting her eyes.

"Yes, like that." He also shut his eyes and concentrated.

—x—

_Karin opened her eyes to see the falling leaves again. It was tranquil in the forest, nothing making a sound. She glanced to her left; Toushirou stood there, staring up at the canopy. "Why is there no sound?" she whispered._

_"I don't know," he replied, and took her hand. "Come on. Let's leave the path."_

_"It's a path for a reason," she pointed out._

_"We followed the path the last time. If we're going to try and figure out what's wrong with ourselves, then we ought to take a few chances," he explained, tugging harder at her hand._

_"Since you put it that way…" she trailed off, following him. They traversed through the trees, taking random turns in an attempt to discover whatever it was they were looking for. After what felt like hours, Karin finally heard something. "Water! I hear water."_

_"I do too," Toushirou said, leading the way towards the gurgling noise. They reached the source in almost no time._

_Karin gasped, horrified, and Toushirou immediately thrust his hand over her eyes. It was a stream, that led farther away than where he remembered the path to be (it would definitely explain why they hadn't heard anything). Under the surface there lay a bird encased in ice. It appeared to be dead inside the ice. "Why is that there?" Karin asked, pulling his hand off her face._

_"I don't know." He got to his knees and reached into the stream to pull out the bird. Grasping it, he pulled it out and placed it beside him. Karin sat across from him, looking at it. "I wonder what sort of bird it is."_

_"It's an eagle. I remember seeing it in an encyclopedia for a report." She looked up. "What should we do with it?"_

_"I'll try breaking it out of the ice," he replied, unsheathing his sword. Carefully, he picked at the ice until there was a thinner layer around the eagle. Karin reached over and brushed off the ice chips. At that, the bird trembled, and burst out of the remaining ice. The pair cried out in surprise. It looked at them with an unnerving stare and then pulled out a feather with its beak. Still staring, it dropped the feather in Karin's lap and then took off into the air._

—x—

Karin's eyes flew open. "What was that?" she demanded in a shaken tone.

Toushirou shook his head. "I feel confused."

"Well, whatever it was is important." She held out her hand. "Look."

In her hand was a stiff, slightly frozen, eagle feather.

* * *

A reminder that the next chapter will be uploaded next Sunday. Have a nice week everyone~! Please review!


	5. A Clue

What happens in any discussion is how I think things work in the Bleach universe. If it's wrong, then... I dunno. It's wrong. XD

DISCLAIMER APPLIES. If I owned Bleach, my sister would convince me to make _every single girl _creep on Ichigo.

* * *

"I suspect that, somehow, Karin's inner soul got trapped in ice."

"Karin doesn't have a zanpaku-tou!" Ichigo insisted. "How could she have an inner soul?"

"One does not need to have shinigami powers in order to have an inner soul," Unohana replied. "One only needs to gain a superior spiritual awareness."

"Does that mean that Chad, Ishida, and Inoue all have inner souls?"

"Yes. But those inner souls have no desire to communicate with them; their current powers are sufficient enough." Urahara was scrutinizing the eagle feather placed before the group.

"How would you know that Urahara?" Ichigo demanded.

"They haven't said anything about hearing voices in their head, nor having strange dreams, have they? Ishida is a Quincy anyway; he'd ignore any such call."

The orange-haired teen fell silent. At this, Unohana spoke once more. "I think that the forest of falling leaves is her inner soul. If they can access it as easily as concentrating on it, then it's a good indication it is her inner soul."

"If that's true, how did the eagle get trapped in ice?" Matsumoto asked. "My captain may have an ice-based zanpaku-tou, but..." she trailed off, unable to finish her thought.

"I don't think that the ice that entrapped the eagle in the forest is from Hyourinmaru," Unohana assured her. "But it's something similar."

"Was it Aizen?" Ichigo suggested. "I mean, he seems to know everything about everyone. He must have found out somehow about them."

"He _does_ seem the type of person who would cause trouble just because," Urahara mused. "But I'm not sure it's him. I don't think that Aizen would put this much effort into causing trouble for Hitsugaya."

"You forget, Urahara, that because of this, Captain Hitsugaya is unable to run his division—one of the best run divisions we have. I think that's trouble enough."

"Still, let's not automatically blame Aizen."

"Karin doesn't have an enemy that would be capable of doing this. At least, not at home," Ichigo commented.

"So it's reasonable to think that whoever did this, it's an enemy of Hitsugaya's. This is assuming that whatever caused all this is even a person."

"What are you saying Urahara?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's possible that it _could_ be Hyourinmaru. The ice on this feather isn't ordinary ice." He gestured to the feather. It was still glistening, though it had been out of its entrapment for days already.

"But why would Hyourinmaru want to cause trouble for his master?" Matsumoto demanded. "My captain trusts him."

"Yes, but maybe Hyourinmaru doesn't want his master to be with Karin."

"Or, maybe, it wasn't any sentient being at all," Unohana pointed out. "It could be they both came in contact with the same thing that caused them to be this way. It could have been a Hollow that Aizen sent to the human world, or one that showed up on its own. It may have been a strange side effect of Kurosaki's pressure."

"So it could be like a disease? As if they both touched the same poison ivy, so to speak?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Captain Unohana replied.

"So we have three possibilities," Urahara began. "One: it was caused by Aizen or some other enemy."

"Two: it could have been caused by Hyourinmaru or Karin's zanpaku-tou spirit," Matsumoto continued.

"Or three: it was a side affect of something," Ichigo finished.

"Kurosaki, your sister would like to know if you have the things she requested," Isane said, entering the room.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I've got them. Should I give them to you or…?"

"You can take them to her. I'll take you there." Ichigo followed Isane out, leaving the others to discuss whatever else they could come up with.

—x—

"Your brother's here, Karin," Isane announced, stepping aside to let Ichigo in.

"Oh, good. Do you have what I asked for?" Karin stood up and walked over to her brother.

"Yep. Yuzu's pretty worried about you, so she included a card since I told her I can't bring food with me." He handed his sister a package and the scowl lifted from his face for once. Ichigo ruffled her hair. "Don't worry; we're doing what we can to help you. I don't know how much help I am, but they've asked for me to help them."

Karin shrugged and took the bag from her brother. In it, Yuzu had packed three books and her homework. "Looks like lessons begin today Toushirou," she announced, looking over her shoulder at the seated boy behind her.

"Great," he said without feeling. He was speedily (but neatly, Karin noticed) going through his paperwork.

"Do you two like being in here together?" Ichigo asked.

"It's all right," Karin answered, seating herself. "It gets cold though." She snuck a glance at Toushirou, who smirked.

"You manage somehow, I'm sure," he commented, not looking up from his work.

"_And_ he has the tendency to not look at me while he's talking," she said, looking at her brother. "But we're okay here. I just wish I could move about." Karin looked longingly towards the opening Isane had left behind for Ichigo to leave through.

"Sorry, you're stuck here until further notice." He looked at her sympathetically. Ichigo left with a wave, and the door was no more the moment he left.

"Finished," Toushirou announced, placing his last piece of paper on top of the pile. "Now we can begin your lessons."

"Have mercy on me," Karin said weakly. This produced a snort of amusement from him as he pulled her math homework out first. They continued this way for the rest of the afternoon, covering her basic schedule.

When at last they were done for the day, Karin yawned. "I had no idea that school work could make me so tired," she commented.

"Go to sleep, then," Toushirou told her gently. "I'll look over your lessons for tomorrow."

"Thanks Toushirou." She nodded appreciatively, and walked over to her bed. Karin pulled out her night clothes and got onto her bed, closing the curtains. Quickly, she dressed and slipped under the covers.

—x—

_She ran down the halls, twisting and sharply turning corners. Her body felt like it was on fire, but that wasn't what was important. Someone else was in deeper trouble. Taking a short glance around her, Karin noticed that she was in the Fourth Division—she could see empty hospital beds in the open rooms._

_Skidding, she threw open a door and dashed in. It occurred to her that everything was both smaller and shorter, and that her body didn't feel like a girl's. _I must be seeing through Toushirou's eyes again!_ Karin thought. Then time focused once more and she stared, dumbstruck, at the scene before her._

_It was herself, a good decade older in appearance—Karin wasn't fooled for an instant. She was in Soul Society; the woman lying before her could be hundreds of years old with the body of a twenty-five year old. Her future self, as Karin decided to call her, was in a bed and shrieking in pain. Blood was everywhere, and whatever wounds Toushirou had acquired were being made obvious as she felt him move towards the bed._

_"Karin, hold on! Someone will come to help you," she insisted, though disturbed by the deep tenor coming from her mouth._

_"I… I can't!" the other Karin panted, moaning in pain. She screamed again, and instinctively Toushirou's hand covered her mouth._

_"You can't! Hollows are everywhere, and if they hear, they'll kill you all!" _Wait, all? What?_ Karin thought, confused. She took a closer look and discovered that the Karin in the bed was pregnant, and then she realized that the woman must be in labor._

_Her hand was shoved off. "Shut up! This hurts more than anything!" she hissed, and wailed again as pain clearly washed over her._

_The high-pitched scream of a Hollow echoed through the halls, and Karin whirled around. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," she declared, and unsheathed the sword on her back._

_"No, Toushirou…" she heard behind her. Karin couldn't turn to look, because the most gigantic Hollow she had ever seen in her life came crashing through the doorway, and debris went flying everywhere. She leaped; letting out the ice dragon trapped inside the zanpaku-tou in her hands, and attacked the monster._

_It howled, but did not slow down. One of its huge hands came crashing down, narrowly missing the female behind her. Karin quickly removed it from its body, in an attempt to stop it. Then a thought occurred to her—where was everyone? Wouldn't Matsumoto, at least, be here with her captain?_

_She didn't have time to finish wondering about it. The Hollow attacked again, this time swatting at her instead of her future self. But before she could counterattack, another loud scream of pain jarred out, shortly followed by an uncontrollable wail, forcing her to turn._

_It was clear that Karin had given birth. The woman was attempting to get up and conduct the birthing techniques Karin knew, but she appeared to be too weak. _Am I honestly going to be that helpless when I grow up? _Karin thought, raising an inner eyebrow._

_She felt herself weaken because of her open wounds, and she most certainly could tell that the woman down below was weakening as well. Karin attacked the Hollow again, trying to fend it off, trying to lure it away from the hospital. _Did it follow me here? _But she didn't have time to dwell on it, as another huge hand knocked her aside. "NO!" she yelled as she broke through the wall._

_Suddenly she was no longer in Toushirou's body, and was instead in the other Karin's. "_Toushirou_!!" she screamed, feeling her throat tear. The baby in her arms wailed again. Karin saw a sword on the beside table; without a second thought, she grabbed it and unsheathed it. A wave of pain passed through her. _I must still be in labor!_ Karin concluded, and became terrified._

_The hand was coming down again, with another howl. Weakly, Karin lifted the zanpaku-tou. Time slowed and sound began to muffle. She saw Toushirou's horrified face, his open mouth that was screaming, and his hand that was trying to reach for her._

_"Do you see why?" a deep, throaty voice growled in her ear. A gust of cold wind rushed across Karin's neck. Everything went black in that instant._

—x—

Karin woke up with a bone-chilling scream. Immediately, the curtains were thrown back as Toushirou wrapped his arms around her. She was panting and nothing she was saying made any sense, even to her. Tears felt like spilling, but she refused to let them fall. "I… was so… scared," she managed to let out, gulping for breath.

"Shhh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare," he told her, trying to calm her down. "Nothing in those dreams can hurt you." He held her tighter and ran his hands through her hair. It was soothing, and she felt the hairs on her head begin to stop standing on end.

"I think it was more of a vision," Karin whispered, having calmed down enough to conclude this.

At that moment, one of the walls shattered and people rushed in. Karin saw her brother, Matsumoto, the crazy shopkeeper, Captain Unohana, Isane, what appeared to be a couple of people from the Fourth Division, and some other shinigami she had never seen before.

Toushirou was pulled aside by her brother, and was forced down onto the bed by Ichigo and two of the unknown shinigami. He struggled, demanding to know what was going on, but one of the people holding him down knocked him out with an injection from a needle as Ichigo raised his fist. Karin flailed, shouted, twisting her head and trying to reach for the unconscious boy, but Isane gave her a pitying look and swiftly knocked her out.

* * *

-evil laugh- I'm such a masochist. Please review! :3


	6. Discussions

Hey everyone! How are ya? Good, yes? I'm so glad the year is almost over! I might not have to take any finals; there's only one class I'm worried about. ;)  
A shout out to Turtle-chan in Blue, whose birthday was nearly a week and a half ago. I'm sorry that I didn't upload a chapter on your birthday, but thanks for being a good sport anyways! C:

DISCLAIMER APPLIES. If I owned Bleach, Tatsuki would be part of the fighting group.

* * *

"_Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou commanded._

_A huge gust of wind blew around him, and the great dragon landed before him. "Yes? What is it you desire to know?" The blue ice dragon's lips curled into a smirk._

_Toushirou frowned. "You know_ exactly _what I want Hyourinmaru. I want to know what's happening to Karin and me."_

_"Why would I know?" Hyourinmaru asked, placing his head on the ground. "Your dreams are not of my creation."_

_"You know my soul almost better than I do. Hyourinmaru, you surely know_ something_._ _Karin's had terrible nightmares and that one she just had she woke up screaming." He stepped forward and placed his hand on Hyourinmaru's snout._

_"Perhaps the girl takes up too much of your time."_

_"You didn't say that about Hinamori," Toushirou shot back. "Karin is different."_

_"Everyone always says that," Hyourinmaru pointed out. "What makes her so different?"_

He's avoiding helping me, I just know it. _"She has no real battle experience. She's still in grade school! Karin shouldn't have to be cooped up in a hospital room, waiting for adults to attempt to figure out what's wrong with us. Her life will pass by before they find anything." His eyes narrowed. "Now, tell me what you know."_

_One ruby red eye stared at him. "Hitsugaya, don't you think you're better off without her? I think you would gladly give up your captaincy for her."_

_"Work isn't going to make_ anyone _happy. You know that," Toushirou replied. "Wouldn't you like it if your master was happy?"_

_The dragon sighed and closed his eyes. "You are going to face a choice one day. You will have to choose between her and being the Captain-Commander." His voice had a prophetic ring to it._

_Toushirou's eyes widened. "I couldn't have both?" he asked, trying to stall his shock. It wasn't exactly working._

_"No. If you choose her, Soul Society will fall in ruin. But if you do not choose her, she will in time choose another."_

_"You can't be serious." Soul Society's fate would not be on his shoulders alone. It simply wasn't possible. That was why they had the Gotei 13 to protect all of Soul Society._

_"I'm not toying with you, Hitsugaya. And I'm not the only one who foresees this to happen. You must make a choice. Perhaps not today, or in the next ten years, but_ the time will come_." His warning delivered, the massive ice dragon flew into the sky, and the scenery shifted_.

—x—

Carefully, Toushirou opened his eyes. His neck hurt from where that Twelfth Division member had knocked him out. Slowly, he sat up.

"Glad to see you're awake," an unfamiliar voice commented. Toushirou turned to see a Fourth Division member sitting at his bedside. "I'm Hanatarou Yamada," he introduced himself, bowing from his chair. "We're thinking of letting you leave soon."

"You think you've cured us?" Toushirou asked, surprised.

"Well, the members of the Twelfth Division think so. They spent weeks looking at your data. Apparently their Captain found something, and asked for samples. I guess that somehow they've got the dreams you had last week recorded or something, but whatever it was, they figured something out." He stopped for breath.

"Go on," Toushirou urged.

"Well, Captain Unohana worked with them for two days on the both of you in operation, fixing whatever it was that caused you to be ill. At least, they think so."

"So, no more bad dreams?" Toushirou inquired. What Hanatarou was saying sounded vague and unsure to him.

"No more than the average ones," Hanatarou replied. "But they're not quite sure. We've never had a case quite like yours." He seemed to think for a moment. "Well, actually, we had a pair of dreaming souls like you hundreds of years ago, but they never had bad dreams. At least, that's what I heard the Captain saying."

Toushirou was not completely surprised when he heard that. Surely he and Karin weren't the _only_ souls to ever be connected in that way. It wasn't plausible to him. "What do they think caused the dreams?"

"We believe that it was a Hollow that you killed with her nearby, Captain," Unohana replied, surprising them. "Upon its death, it radiated a strong pressure that affected your minds. We've fixed that part. However, there may be multiple causes, so we plan on keeping you both here for another week."

"I see." He knew exactly which Hollow it had been, too. The green and purple Menos that had appeared at the soccer field right after they had finished their match was the one that both he and Karin had fought. "That's good."

"Also, you're free to move about the Fourth Division. Karin, however, is not to leave without you, seeing as she's still alive." The woman smiled and turned to leave. "I'll be back once she wakes up. Yamada, please come with me." Hanataro got up and followed her out.

"Hopefully that's the last of those dreams," Toushirou sighed, looking at Karin. She had been affected by them far worse than he had.

He watched as she came to wakefulness. "Good morning," she mumbled once she saw him, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning to you," he replied, getting out of bed and walking over to her. "How do you feel?"

"I hurt everywhere," she replied, and shuddered. "It was awful Toushirou, you have no idea."

"Tell me what happened in your nightmare; the one you had before the others rushed in."

"I was you again, but this time you were a lot older. And I was running down halls—I think it was the Fourth Division, because there were empty hospital beds in open rooms." She stopped to gather her thoughts. "I stopped at one room, and in it I saw me."

"You saw yourself?"

"Yeah, but I was older too. You ran over to her bed and tried to keep her quiet, but she couldn't."

"Why was I trying to keep you quiet?"

"You said something like, 'Hollows are everywhere, and if you don't stay quiet, they'll kill you all!' I was confused, but then I saw that the me in the bed was pregnant, so I figured that the other me was in labor." She blushed slightly.

He swallowed, and nodded. "Go on," he pressed.

"Well, a Hollow must have heard her, because the biggest one I've ever seen in my life came crashing in and was obviously creating chaos. You said you'd protect her, though I don't think that she wanted you to try to fight it."

"Why's that?"

"Both of us were injured. She wasn't only bleeding from giving birth, and you had quite a few nasty cuts. I think you got slashed in the side before my dream started." Karin winced, and touched her own side, remembering the pain of the wound.

"Okay, so I attacked it. What happened then?"

"Well, you were fighting it, and I gave birth. Honestly, if I'm that weak when I grow up, I don't want to be a shinigami." Her sarcasm was clear to him, but he wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. Whatever her complaint was, she figured it wasn't relevant to tell him.

"Since I was distracted, did it knock me aside?"

"No, not for a while yet. You returned to fighting it, but then it tripped you up or something, because you flew into a wall and broke it. You yelled 'No!' because you must have realized that you couldn't distract it anymore."

"You didn't watch yourself die, did you?" Karin noticed that he had a horrified tone of voice.

She shook her head. "No, at that point, I switched bodies or something, because I was in the other me's body. I saw a sword lying at the bedside table, so I picked it up and unsheathed it, trying to protect the baby in my arms. Then a wave of pain passed through my stomach, so I realized I was still in labor."

"You were having _twins_?" he asked, shocked. Having twins in Soul Society was rarer than it was in the realm of the living.

She rolled her eyes. "I was obviously having more than one baby, okay? Time slowed down, and sound faded, because I could clearly see you trying to get up and stop the Hollow from squishing me like a bug, but I couldn't hear you. I saw my arm lift up the sword, and then I think time slowed down even more, because then I heard a voice and I didn't feel squished yet."

"What did this voice sound like?"

"It was a deep, throaty growl. It said 'Do you see why?' and a cold blast of wind blew across my neck. Everything went black, and then I woke up."

"You don't think it was a dream, do you," he said, a look she couldn't identify passing over his face.

"No. I don't think so. I've never had any voices before, or time slowing down like that."

"The voice wasn't one you had heard before?"

"Nope. If I had to say so, I'd say it was an animal. It didn't sound human at all. For all I know, it was my zanpaku-tou speaking to me." _That is, if I even have one,_ she thought.

A startled look passed his face. "A deep, throaty growl? I don't think that it was _your_ zanpaku-tou spirit." He shook his head. "What do you think it means?"

"Well, obviously, don't get pregnant by you."

He snorted. "Besides that?"

"Try not to die."

"That's unavoidable."

"Okay, let me edit that. Try not to die at an age where I can have children." He raised an eyebrow in response. "_I_ don't want to die while having a baby."

"But that's not what killed you," he protested.

"It may very well have been. I think that because I couldn't help you kill that thing, I died. I was stuck in a bed, having babies, unable to assist you. Which reminds me; I was wondering why Matsumoto wasn't there fighting by your side."

"Maybe she… maybe she was dead."

Karin was silent. At last, she continued. "I think that the voice doesn't want me to be with you. At all. Ever. Something will happen, and I'm gonna be part of the equation. The fact that I was pregnant in my dream is important."

Toushirou remembered that Hyourinmaru had told him he would make a choice one day. _I chose her, and she ended up dying. Hollows were everywhere, she said. Something happened to Soul Society—a Hollow invasion overwhelmed us. But why would _my_ being Captain-Commander change that fate? Why couldn't I choose to be Captain-Commander and also have Karin? What are the stakes going to be?_

* * *

The plot thickens! Please also vote in my poll. I like it when people do that. ^^


	7. A Revelation or Two

Happy Mother's Day everyone! It's bright, it's sunny, it's warm, it's May... -breathes sigh of relief- School's almost over! I actually should be working on a ridiculously long project due Wednesday right now, but I'm not. XD Wednesday also happens to be my 'birthday' here on fanfiction. It'll be three years! ;----;

DISCLAIMER APPLIES. If I owned Bleach, I would have given Halibel a flashback. Because most of the other Espada got a flashback and she didn't. So depressing!

_

* * *

_

She walked alone in the forest of falling golden leaves. Karin stayed on the path, quietly padding along. A fork in the road came into view, and she stopped. "What do I do?" she asked aloud.

"_Stay where you are; I want to talk with you," a soft alto voice responded. She heard a flutter of wings and the eagle she and Toushirou had seen before appeared before her. "Hello, Karin."_

"_Uh, hi." She bowed._

"_Do you like it here?" it asked, hopeful._

"_Yeah. It's quiet here." Karin stared up at the canopy above._

"_You can retreat here whenever you want to."_

"_That'd be nice, to have a real happy place." She grinned, and a spark of amusement appeared in the eagle's eye. Karin sat on the path. "So tell me, eagle, why you were trapped in the ice under the river."_

"_I wanted to sleep until you were ready to see this place. I asked the great ice dragon to do it, so I could let you live a life that was as normal as possible."_

"_What happened to change that?"_

"_You were in close contact with the wielder. I guess that allowed you to enter here." The eagle shrugged its feathers._

"_Did you see my dream?" Karin asked. "You know, the one where…"_

"_I know which one. I allowed it to happen."_

"_You _what_?!" Karin yelled. "You allowed me to see all of that happen?!"_

"_Karin, it's because I want to protect you. You'll need to make a choice in the future, and if you don't choose correctly, you'll die!"_

"_I'm not afraid of dying. I'll be reborn again," Karin replied fiercely._

"_Not if the Hollows control the cycle. Please, listen to me Karin. Don't choose Toushirou. Choose someone that is good for you, someone you like, and not as powerful as he is. He's got to make a choice, too, and if he chooses you, Soul Society will fall."_

"_I think you're crazy. Just because Toushirou and I make a choice doesn't mean—"_

"Karin_! You _must _listen to me!" The eagle stared at her hard in the eye. "You, and Toushirou Histugaya, are strongly connected beings. The sentient Hollows know of you two because of Aizen. Yes, he found out and he told them. They want to manipulate that power. They're hiding from Soul Society in Hueco Mundo because they know that place better than the shinigami do, so they'll wait. They'll wait for just the right time to kill you—but not eat you; mind—and wait just long enough for you to be in the ranks. Then they'll wait for you and Hitsugaya to make the choice to be together._

"_If you choose him, you will have children. When that happens, the Hollows will attack as exactly in your dream and will overrun Seireitei and it will be as in your dream. You will die, Hitsugaya will die, but all three of your children will survive, yet not for very long—one or two years before they die as well. Those Hollows know that if they eat you, Toushirou, and your children, they will attain the ability to foresee events."_

"_How do you know all of that will happen?" Karin demanded._

"_Because it happened the last time," the eagle replied._

"_How will our connection enable Hollows to see things in the future?"_

"_Because that's what happened the last time. They ate the parent souls, the ones who had dreamt of each other for so long, and the Hollows saw some events in the future. The child born to that union survived because one of their friends had rescued him. Eventually, hundreds of years after that, those Hollows were destroyed, but the Hollows _know_ that if they find two souls in the exact same situation, they can attain foresight."_

"_What if I don't choose him?"_

"_If you have children, then it won't matter. Hitsugaya will become Captain-Commander, and he will protect and improve Soul Society. It will be a time of peace."_

"_Why can't we go into Hueco Mundo and kill the Hollows that know?"_

"_We don't know where they are."_

"_Hueco Mundo must have limits as to how big it is. It's not like it's the universe, ever expanding. There has to be a way to find them. You managed to find them the last time."_

"_Yes, but don't you remember? The dreaming souls _died_ that time!"_

"_Don't you want us to be happy?" Karin asked in a small voice._

"_Yes. But if your happiness is at the cost of Soul Society, then you must give it up. Two souls are not worth it."_

"_Can't the choice wait? Can't we at least have the illusion of happiness together for a while? Why not give _that_ to us? Don't you think that if we can't be together for as long as we want to be, we should have a short amount of time for ourselves? Isn't that fair? If we're going to be separated, we should be given a chance. You're ruining it by making us sick and forcing us to have nightmares!"_

"_That, actually, isn't entirely my fault," the eagle replied defensively. "It's partly because of that Hollow Hitsugaya killed after that soccer match you had. It affected you two somehow, causing bad dreams to happen. Captain Unohana and that Twelfth Division captain figured it out and cured it."_

_Karin stared at the bird before her. "So you were planning on sending us more bad dreams?"_

"_Until you got the message," it replied promptly._

"_You're horrible! I thought you wanted to protect me! How would giving me have bad dreams make me want to stay away from Toushirou? I'd just avoid sleeping."_

"_The great ice dragon and I assumed that you two would associate the dreams with each other and try not seeing one another again."_

"_You thought wrong," Karin snarled, standing up. "I _will_ grow up, and I _will_ choose Toushirou, and I _will_ have children, and I _will_ save Soul Society. You can't stop me."_

"_Karin, no! You don't know what you're saying!" the eagle cried, horrified by her declaration._

"I love him. You can't stop me from finding a way_," she hissed. She turned and ran down the path._

—x—

"Toushirou!" Karin shouted, sitting up.

"What is it?" Toushirou asked hastily, getting up from the table.

"I have something to tell you. It's a long story, so I hope you have time."

He looked behind him at the paperwork. "I've got time," he replied, turning back to her. "What is it?"

Karin quickly told him the story the eagle had told her.

"So _that's_ why Hyourinmaru doesn't want me near you!" he exclaimed.

"That's not the entire story though. There are Hollows out there that know about us and want that ability to see in the future. I think that they think we need to have children before they can kill and eat us. I also think that Soul Society should be able to go find them if they can figure out what in the world was wrong with us."

"That's true… if they can find information surrounding a pair of dreaming souls they can surely locate those Hollows' whereabouts. And we've got a good deal of strong people this time around."

"But you don't have to go look for them _now_," Karin amended. "You're still recovering from that war, aren't you?"

"I suppose such a search could wait a few years," he decided. "But I'll tell the Captain-Commander."

"Would he believe you?"

"He'd better. It's not like I'd _lie_ to make myself look good. This actually makes me look bad."

"Simply because of the choice our spirits fear we'll make?" Karin asked, not impressed. "Sounds like a harsh old man."

"I'm sure that, by the time you're his age, making difficult decisions will come easier to you." He paused. "In fact, I think I should take you with me."

"I'm not allowed to leave here until Captain Unohana says so. And when that happens, Ichi-nii will definitely want me to come home right away."

"Then I will request that you stay one day longer, so we can talk with the Captain-Commander. But whatever happens, I'm not fighting your brother."

"You're going to use your captain authority to make him do as you want?" she asked, amused.

"Karin, this is my turf. What I say overpowers what he says, and besides, it's only _one_ day. You've been here for weeks already. Surely he can wait to take you back one more day."

"I hope he sees it your way." She took his hand. "I'll miss you."

His mouth twitched upward. "I'll miss you too. It'll be strange, not having you around to complain about how cold it is."

She laughed. "Well, it is! If you can control the weather, how come you won't make it warmer?"

"I'm naturally an ice person. I like it cooler." He smirked as she grumbled something under her breath.

"Come on; let's leave this room. I want to get out of here," she said, tugging on his hand.

"All right, all right, I'm coming." He followed her out of their sealed room and into the hallway beyond.

* * *

Some questions are answered, and some are not. This part of the story is almost over; soon we'll begin a new arc (at least, that's what I'd like to call it)!

Review, if you will. Please also vote in my poll because... you're a nice person. 83


	8. A Human in Their Midst

The following events may or may not be likely to you. -waves writer's license weakly- This is also the last chapter of this arc. Chapters nine and ten will be like a bridge between the two arcs.

I don't have to take any of my final exams! Lucky me! -dodges thrown objects-

DISCLAIMER APPLIES. If I owned Bleach, Urahara and Yoruichi would've had babies by now.

* * *

"You have no idea how glad I am to be back in my own clothes," Karin told him as they walked towards the huge double-doors.

"You've told me several times already; I think I know by now," he replied. "Now focus on the task at hand. The Captain-Commander listened; now it's time to tell all of the other captains and vice-captains."

"You know, Ichi-nii was _not_ happy when the Captain-Commander told him that I had to stay one more day."

"He's not stupid enough to fight the leader of Soul Society, thankfully." Karin snickered, but quieted since they had reached the doors. "I'm here, so don't worry," he whispered in her ear.

"You have been granted permission to enter," one of the guards announced, and the doors swung open. The pair stepped through.

All talking ceased as they walked down the aisle. Karin swore she heard a couple of gasps as she passed by, but she couldn't turn to see who it was. The silence made her nervous. _Will they accept our story like the Captain-Commander did?_

They reached the end of the aisle, where Yamamoto stood waiting. "A child is brought before us today because of the important story she is going to tell us," the Captain-Commander rumbled. Karin bowed to him and then bowed to the other captains. "Go on, tell them your story."

"I'm Karin Kurosaki," she started. "My brother is Ichigo Kurosaki. So I guess you can tell we're not your average family." This produced snorts of laughter and smiles from a few of the captains—the really tall one with the spiky hair grinned and Karin thought his eyes gleamed for a second.

She coughed, but continued. "Maybe you've noticed that Captain Hitsugaya has been missing for a few weeks." Karin saw them nod in agreement, though some of them just stared at her. "It's because we both got sick and couldn't be very far away from each other." She paused, thought for a moment, and decided to get on with it. "We met in a dream. And in a dream," her voice rose since their mutterings were getting louder, "I was given a message."

"Karin and I entered her inner world," Toushirou told them. "That's where her dream came from."

"Now, tell us," Captain Kyoraku asked, "how you would have an inner world. You're a young human girl, still alive as far as I can tell."

She shrugged. "I suppose it's that if my big brother can affect his friends' spiritual awareness, then he can affect his family's. I was already spiritually aware, so he just made it stronger." Karin looked back to the old man standing behind her. "Which dream should I tell first?"

"Tell the first one," he ordered.

She took a deep breath, and began. Quickly she told of the dream where she had been Toushirou and then switched views to the other Karin. She stumbled her way through the embarrassing part about telling of the birth, but Toushirou put his hand on his shoulder to reassure her, so she managed to complete her story. "A voice asked 'Do you see why?' right before everything went black."

"From the description of her voice, it was Hyourinmaru," Toushirou said. "It was a deep, throaty growl, right Karin?" She nodded. "And then a blast of cold air rushed over your neck." Karin nodded again. "Then it was definitely him."

"Why would your zanpaku-tou want to send a nightmare to her?" Hinamori asked, her forehead creased in concern.

"That's what I'm going to say next," Karin said. "There's an eagle, in the forest of falling golden leaves. It told me lots of things." She listed all of what the eagle told her. "I guess Hyourinmaru's in agreement with the eagle."

"I don't understand," Captain Soi Fon said sharply. "Why would Captain Hitsugaya refusing the seat of Captain-Commander cause Soul Society to fall?"

"We're not sure, but it may be because if I choose her, the Hollows will attack in large numbers. They want the ability to foresee future events—apparently, us having children together adds to the power. Perhaps they think that children will grant other powers."

Karin was astounded that he wasn't at all embarrassed talking about having children with her to the other captains. _He's Toushirou Hitsugaya, that's why!_ "The eagle made it seem like there will be a choice in the future. But whatever that is, I think that there's plenty of time before I die and come to stay here."

At this, Yamamoto spoke. "I have listened to their stories. I believe them. Since they speak of a danger that will come to Soul Society years from now, I think we can prepare for such battles. There are still Arrancars in Hueco Mundo. It is likely that they know of the power these two could bring them."

"What are we going to do?" Captain Kuchiki asked, speaking for the first time.

"Once we have recovered further, we shall seek out these Arrancars and other more intelligent Hollows and eliminate them. This is a threat to all of Soul Society, not just these two."

"What are we going to tell our divisions?" Vice-Captain Kira asked.

Karin shared a glance with Toushirou. They hadn't thought of that. She, of course, wasn't going to be immediately affected by whatever they were going to say. However, whenever she did end up dying, she couldn't help but feel that whatever preparations the divisions would be going through would make the soldiers blame her. Once they had a face to go with the reason they were preparing for a battle, she figured that they would hate her. _I'm not looking forward to that, thank you very much._

The Captain-Commander's voice broke through her thoughts. "You will tell them that we have received information about an enemy to Soul Society. Thankfully, it doesn't know about us yet. That will give us time to ready our troops and continue recovering from our last battle. I will tell you when it is time to tell the others about this. It is far too soon right now; the mental recovery must happen as well." The officers nodded in understanding. "Then this meeting is finished. You are dismissed."

As they filed out, Karin breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over. Now I can go home, right?"

"Yes, you may," Yamamoto answered. "Thank you, Karin Kurosaki. Without your dreams, we wouldn't know of this. Hopefully the fears of Hyourinmaru and your eagle will not come to pass."

"I hope so too," she replied. She glanced again at Toushirou. "You're not going to punish him, are you?"

"For something he can't control? No, I'm not that cold-hearted." His beard twitched in amusement.

"Okay, well, that's good. Come on, Toushirou, you're going to escort me and my brother home before you go back to doing your paperwork." She grinned, as if it were a very good deal on her part.

Toushirou groaned at the mention of his work. When she laughed, he snapped, "Hey, you have no idea how boring it is!"

"Nope, no idea!" she teased, racing out the doors.

"Come back here!" he cried, and chased her down the hallway.

The Captain-Commander chuckled. "I don't think I could stop them from communicating, even if I tried. What do you think, Sasakibe?"

His vice-captain nodded. "I doubt they'd listen to any laws concerning humans."

"She's the exception to the rule, seeing as she's Captain Kurosaki's daughter and Ichigo Kurosaki's sister. So long as nothing inappropriate happens, I'll turn a blind eye to any occasional visits to the human world from him."

"Captain!" his vice-captain protested in shock. "You can't be serious."

"I am. He's still young; he'll need someone like her to remind him how it is to be a child."

"She's going to grow up very soon," Sasakibe pointed out.

"I don't think that Karin Kurosaki will run into the same trouble as her brother. She will enjoy being a teenager more, I think."

"Well, Captain, if you're going to ignore such things, then I won't say anything."

"Good." Yamamoto left the room in order to begin preparing for the next battle.

* * *

Hm. Maybe Toushirou would've kept his composure until he left the room, but I _so_ wanted him to do that. XD

Review, if you will.


	9. In a Dream

-dies- I'm sorry, this is a day late. Yesterday my computer was messed up and I felt too lazy to put proper effort into fixing (by fixing, I mean "turning the computer off and then turning it on") it. So here it is, eight-and-a-quarter hours late.

Summer is turning extremely humid where I live. x.x I can barely sleep because of it.

DISCLAIMER GOES HERE. If I owned Bleach, Yuzu's spiritual pressure would grow like Karin's. Has anyone else noticed that? At the very least, I'd make her comment more often about how she can see ghosts a little or something to that effect.

_

* * *

_

He walked aimlessly along a beach. It reminded him vaguely of the time Matsumoto had forced him to go on vacation with her and the Shinigami Women's Association. He stopped to look out at the waves. They were a clear, bright blue, and gently rolled near his feet.

"_You're here!" a familiar voice called. Toushirou turned again to see that it was Karin, running across the sand to him. A smile formed on his face, and he ran to meet her halfway._

_She embraced him tightly. "I've missed you Toushirou."_

"_I've missed you too. How have you been?"_

"_All right. Thanks to your lessons, I wasn't too far behind everyone. I'm glad you're the one who made up the excuse as to why I was gone."_

"_You asked me to, so I did." They moved to walk down the beach. "I would do a lot of things for you."_

"_I'm glad you didn't say anything, because then if I asked for something you couldn't or wouldn't do, I would feel disappointed and I would also feel like you had lied to me."_

_He smirked. "I'm smarter than that. So, now you know. Ask me anything, and I will tell you whether or not I can help you."_

_She laughed, to his pleasure. "Toushirou how is Matsumoto? And that Hinamori girl that never visited?"_

_He winced at her description. "Matsumoto is as lively as ever and Hinamori just started her bankai training."_

"_Do you think she'll attain it?"_

"_If she works harder, then maybe she will."_

_His words sounded off to her. "What else is there?"_

"_Maybe, if she remembers Aizen only as the enemy of Soul Society, she can move on in her heart. Maybe if she fell in love with someone new…"_

"_Maybe she'll find a new strength that her zanpaku-tou thinks is worthy of bankai?" Karin suggested. "Let's hope it's not you." She grinned at her joke._

_He snorted in amusement. "I don't think it'll be me, so you have nothing to worry about."_

"_I wasn't talking about myself. But, since we are, I'm going to stake my claim here and now." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek._

_A slight tinge of red grazed his cheeks. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking that way?"_

"_Nope. I'm twelve years old. Besides, you were always going to be mine. Especially after the eagle presented me with that dream and its explanation."_

"_Right. Well, the choice still has to be made."_

"_You're not going to _actually_ choose being Captain-Commander over me, are you?" she exclaimed in mock horror._

_He stopped and raised his eyebrows to her._

_She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, Toushirou, this is why I love you. The choice isn't for years and years and years; at least _pretend _you don't have to make one."_

_He looked almost sadly at the waves. "I think about the choice often. We're going to start preparing at the end of next year, but what if it all comes down to nothing? What if, even though everyone is prepared for such a huge battle, you die giving birth just like in your dream?"_

_Toushirou felt her arms wrap around him. "I won't die. I'll hide away in the human world and have my sister help me. The Hollows are surely going to think that I'm in Soul Society."_

"_I hope you remember that idea in the future," he muttered._

"_I don't think I'm about to forget. But please, smile for me now. I don't want to see you and then have to talk about depressing things like the future."_

_He looked down at her (it wasn't very far; they were very close in height) and gave her a small smile. "Then, how _is _your sister? Did she believe your story?"_

"_Yeah, she did. Now she thinks I'm going to drop down with cancer or something at any minute, so she likes to check my pulse and put her hand to my forehead to check if I have a fever."_

"_She loves you."_

"_Yeah, and it's nice to have a sister like her. She doesn't have to lie about where she's gone, or what she's done. I think she's actually the most truthful out of all of us. I wish I could tell her about what happened to me, but that would break her. Yuzu needs to go on thinking that I went to America to get treatment." A sad look passed over her face._

"_She'll understand when she grows older and perhaps gains a higher spiritual awareness. You do know how to control your pressure, right?"_

"_Of course I do! _I _don't want Yuzu to see Hollows. She doesn't need that part of my family." She sat in the sand, her feet lapped by the waves._

_He sat next to her. "In that case, you have nothing to worry about. She's not going to be affected by your spiritual pressure. The one to worry about is your brother, but he's leaving soon, isn't he?"_

"_To college, but since it's in the greater part of Tokyo he'll be able to visit often. His friends are going with him, and then I think Ishida is supposed to go to America for a while."_

"_You're going to be in high school soon, aren't you?"_

"_In a couple of years, yes. But I'm trying not to worry about that now either." Her face grimaced. "High school is the only thing my stupid teachers can talk about."_

"_If your brother managed to make it, you will."_

"_Hey, my brother is one of the smartest kids in the school! Just because he's reckless and doesn't think about what he's doing half the time doesn't mean that he doesn't know his studies. Ichi-nii actually studies when he gets home and does all of his homework."_

"_I'm impressed. That has changed my view of him entirely." Toushirou had never thought of Ichigo Kurosaki as a hard-working student._

_She settled on her back and pulled him down with her. "Work hasn't been too hard, has it?"_

"_At first, Matsumoto continued to do her work, but then she went back to being flighty and never doing it. It was difficult to get used to again, but now it's just the way things are."_

"_You'd hate to lose her, wouldn't you? I think that replacing Matsumoto for any reason would be hard."_

"_Well, yes, and you _do_ know why."_

_She looked at him questioningly, but then a look of realization crossed her face. "Oh yeah, that's right. I remember. Matsumoto is the one who found you all those years ago and convinced you somehow to be a shinigami. I'm glad she did; otherwise I would never have met you. How did she talk you into it? I thought you never wanted to be a shinigami. You refused Hinamori hundreds of times."_

"_Yes, but Hinamori never said anything about obaa-san dying. That was the key. Matsumoto told me that if I did not become a shinigami, then obaa-san would die. My spiritual pressure was slowly killing her."_

"_So you went and here you are, the youngest captain ever."_

_He didn't answer her, because he felt she said that rhetorically. They felt silent, and while he lay awake, staring at the sky, she fell asleep, resting next to him._

—x—

A knock awoke him. He blinked, and lifted his head. _I must have fallen asleep at my desk again._ "Come in," he called, sitting up.

It was Momo. "I've come to visit," she announced cheerfully. "I hope it's not a bad time."

A softer look crossed his face. "No, it's all right." He stood up and walked over to the sofa, and she followed him. "How has your training been?"

"I can't say I'm close, but I'm trying. Tobiume said that there isn't any rush."

He nodded in agreement. "Good. It's better to take your time anyway."

"It's not like _you_ needed to take your time," she teased. "You learned so quickly!"

He rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I didn't exactly choose to attain bankai faster than the average person. It just happened."

"I know, I know, I was only teasing." She smiled. "Have you seen her? That human girl—oh, I've forgotten her name…"

"Karin?" She nodded. "I haven't seen her for months." _Even in dreams. That was the first time in a long time that I had one with her in it._

"That's too bad," she sighed. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I'd know if something was wrong. Her brother would probably come storming into Soul Society demanding answers or help and cause a general ruckus."

She giggled. "Well, then, let's hope nothing happens to that family."

"I think they can handle themselves. They're a hard-headed bunch last anyone checked. What they need is a more feminine girl in their lives." He paused. "I think that Karin's twin sister is that source."

"You really care about them, don't you?" Her voice was very quiet.

"Momo," he began, using her first name, which was something he hadn't done in years. "Momo, just because Karin is in my life does not mean I don't care about you. It would be a very difficult decision if I had to choose between saving your life or hers."

"I would be insisting you save her," she replied. "But I think, from what I heard her say, what I saw, and what I've heard about her, she would be saying the same thing."

Her comment made him pause. "What have you heard about her?"

"The subordinates don't know anything yet, don't worry. I'm sure all sorts of strange and hilarious rumors are going to sprout once we tell them." She giggled, and then coughed to keep herself on track. "I've talked with Kiyone, and she heard from Captain Ukitake that Karin has a bit of a temper."

"That's true. What else did he say?"

"That she had a sense of humor."

He laughed outright, remembering all of her complaints about how cold it was in the room with him. "Yes, that's true. She's rather sarcastic."

"Yes, that's what he said too. I'd like to talk to her someday."

"You would have if you had bothered to visit us," he pointed out.

She hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't want to visit because I'd just gotten out of the hospital myself, and because I thought that maybe you'd ignore me if I did."

"She would have liked meeting you. Maybe the next time you go to the human world near Karakura Town you should visit." He said nothing about her last point.

"Are you sure that'd be okay?"

"Karin seemed put out that you never visited. So she may make a couple of remarks, but she wouldn't mind if you visited her and introduced yourself."

"Okay, I'll remember." She stood up. "It was nice talking to you." Momo flashed him a smile and left the office.

* * *

It was mentioned somewhere-be it guide, character book, whatever-that Karakura Town is a suburb of Tokyo. And can anyone guess where Uryuu would be going? I doubt anyone will, so I'll tell you now: he'd be going to Quincy College. I know; I laughed too when I found out such a college existed. XD

See! I make Toushirou worry about 'the choice'! As you may have noticed, Karin is doing most of the relationship stuff because Toushirou is somewhat reluctant to hurt her. Both of their views have been stated or partially stated in this chapter.


	10. Mine, Not Yours

Yay for fluff! This chapter is quite fluffy. But something important _does_ come out of it, so pay attention.  
As to why I'm updating on a Wednesday again when chapter nine came out Monday of all days-I'm going on a really long vacation tomorrow. To Japan. So... no updates for the next few Sundays. I felt bad about it and so was always intending to update today.

DISCLAIMER GOES HERE. If I owned Bleach, I'd give the Fourth Division a little more backbone. Just a little 'cause they're cute the way they are.

* * *

Karin sat under a tree, a book in her hands. She had to read it for school, but she wasn't getting anywhere. In fact, at the moment, she was sleeping.

He appeared by her side, and was surprised to find her asleep. Carefully, Toushirou took the book from her hands and looked at the cover: _The Tale of Genji_. "No wonder you fell asleep," he said, looking at her. "I don't think this is your type of book." He sat down next to her and replaced the book in her hands.

Her eyes snapped open. "Toushirou!" she exclaimed, looking at the boy sitting next to her. "Why are you here?"

"To visit you, why else? How'd you know I was here?"

"I felt your pressure brush against mine and I woke up. I'm getting better at it, can't you tell?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Better than your brother, that's for sure," he commented. "You're sixteen already; when I visited four months ago you told me about a Hollow on the other end of town that my radar hadn't sensed yet. So I think you're quite proficient at sensing things."

"Well, it takes a lot to impress you, so your approval is always my desire." She grinned, and shut her book. "I was trying to read this book for school but it's so _boring_."

"No wonder you fell asleep," he snickered.

She shoved him. "_You're_ the one who's always falling asleep at his desk, so I don't think you have any right to speak."

"After I came all this way to see you? I'm hurt, Karin, deeply hurt."

"Shove off," she retorted, but laughed. "Why are you in a gigai?"

"So people can see me with you. If I wasn't, then you'd have to find a private place to talk to me. I saved you the trouble."

A cat-like grin curled her lips. "In that case, we're going on a date."

He stared at her. "What gave you _that_ idea?" he demanded.

She shrugged and stood up. "You're here, in a gigai, and I think that it's high time we had a date."

"Karin, no one else in this town knows me," he began, standing up as well. "If any of your friends or classmates shows up, what are you going to say to them about me?"

"I can make up something," she replied. "Please?"

He looked at her and sighed. "I guess."

"Hooray!" she cried, throwing her hands up. "Come on! I know a good place to go eat lunch."

He laughed and followed her. Karin was so carefree. _To see you, Karin, is like breathing a sigh of fresh air after being inside for too long._

She had grown significantly since her supposed illness. Karin's hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and he hadn't seen it down since it was short. She hadn't grown very tall; he supposed that her mother had been short, as Karin was about 5' 2" and, she said, "I'm not about to grow any more so if you plan on growing, take your time." Her sister had gained most of their mother's beauty, but Karin had still matured in more feminine ways than Toushirou suspected she thought she did.

"You're awfully quiet," her voice broke through his thoughts.

He locked eyes with her. "I suppose," he said, "it's because I'm admiring you."

She gasped in surprise but smiled in pleasure. "You flirt!" she teased. "You've been with Matsumoto for far too long," she declared, but her light-hearted smile didn't leave her face.

"That's why I escaped to see you," he replied as they entered the busy café she had led them to.

"You find a table; and preferably one outside. They're out that way," she pointed to another door that led to a deck covered in tables and chairs. "I'll get us food and find you. Don't worry; I know what you like to eat."

"It looks busy; are you sure you'll find me?" he asked.

"If you wander around with as much pressure as you're letting out now, then yes, I will find you." She grinned and disappeared to order food for them.

He rolled his eyes and easily slipped through the crowd and outside to find a vacant table. Toushirou sat and then pulled out his pager. It didn't hurt to survey the town, even if he wasn't on duty.

Ten minutes later, Karin arrived and set a tray in front of him. "It's more of a western style café, but they make good sandwiches. If you don't like it, I'll eat your share." Her lips curled in a smile, daring him to give her his food.

"If it's as good as you say it is then I'm not giving it to you," he answered, and they both began to eat their lunch.

She suddenly grew still, staring past Toushirou. "What is it?" he asked, concerned by her stare.

Her face twisted into a scowl. "It's _him_," she snarled. "That stupid transfer student that thinks I'm into him."

"When were you going to tell me about him?" he demanded. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder to pinpoint exactly who Karin saw. The teen was tall, had blond hair and blue eyes. He was tan, broad-shouldered—he appeared to be a swimmer.

"I didn't think it worth your trouble," she hissed, glaring at the approaching blond. "Besides, he came two months ago, and I haven't seen you at all since then."

"Karin, what a surprise to see you here," the stranger said, speaking before Toushirou could retort.

"Go _away_ Sam," Karin growled. "Go hit on some other girl who wants your attention."

"But none of them can speak a word of English," Sam protested. "Come on, Karin, I know you find me attractive."

"Hardly. My sister may think that you are a nice person, but I don't trust those blue eyes of yours." Her fingers were clenching the table, and Toushirou was almost sure that claws would unsheathe from her fingertips. "Besides, can't you tell that I'm with someone else at the moment?"

"Oh?" The blond turned his head to see that Toushirou was indeed sitting there. "I didn't see you there. I'm Sam Greene, from Oregon. That's in America."

"Do you mean to insult my intelligence by reminding me where Oregon is?" Toushirou asked calmly, raising his eyebrows. "I think you insult Karin by pursuing her. No wonder she doesn't want to go out with you."

"What would she want with a shrimp like you? You're half as tall as I am."

_Now he's done it,_ Karin thought as she watched Toushirou's eyes become like the ice he commanded.

Slowly, Toushirou stood. He slid his eyes and then turned his face to meet eye to eye with the foreign boy. "You," he began sharply. "Stay _away_—" the air turned crisp "—from her. She has refused your advances and I'm surprised you're still walking. Usually she gets forceful with idiots who don't listen to her." His eyes turned to slits, looking like chips of blue-green ice. "On top of that, you _dare_ to lay your hands on someone else's girlfriend? Get out," he ordered. "And don't make jibes about height to make you look better."

Once he was gone, the air returned to its normal temperature and Toushirou sat down. "My hero," Karin joked. "Thank you, really. I think you may have made him terrified of being anywhere near me."

"I'm surprised you let it get that far. What happened to not being weak when you grew up?"

She flinched at the memory. "I couldn't do anything about it. He hadn't tried to touch me or anything, and every time I threatened to hit him, he said his parents would sue. I don't know about you, but _I_ don't want to get caught up in international affairs."

"The only thing that could stop you is international trouble," he concluded.

"Yes. I was _not_ being weak."

"Of course not. You were merely biding your time."

She looked and him and tried smothering her smile. "Well, Soul Society _must _have been boring if you came here."

"Yes, well, I came to see you. I think I already said that. But speaking of international conduct," he said casually. "I have something that one of my subordinates brought back." He pulled a small box out of his jacket. "Here."

She took it and opened it quickly. "Wow," she whispered, pulling out a tiny chest.

"It's from France," he told her. "There should be a key in there." Karin looked back into the box and pulled out an equally tiny key and inserted it. Instead of unlocking, it continued to wind and when Karin let go it let out a sweet tune.

"Tell your subordinate that it's a great gift," she said, winding it again. "I like it a lot." Karin released the key and the music played once more.

"Happy birthday," he said quietly. "I know it was a month ago, so it's quite late." Toushirou's eyes were apologetic.

"So there _is_ a reason why you're here," she exclaimed, pleased. Karin slipped the music box back in its case and into her school bag, which she had brought with her. "Thank you. It doesn't matter that it's late." She got up. "Come on; there's a place I want to go."

He stood and followed her out. They wound their way through the streets and down back alleys, through parks and across ditches, and steadily up. As they walked along a road, Toushirou felt that the area was becoming familiar, but he said nothing about it until the road curved and the guardrail was placed at the top of a hill. "I know this place," he muttered.

"Yes, I think you do. I came running to find you here one day. Come on; you were right, it _is_ the best place to look at the sky." She tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the rail. Karin swung her legs over it and sat, waiting expectantly.

He followed her example and looked down to the sprawling town. "The view is spectacular."

"I like the feel of the wind on my face when I get up here. The feeling you can see everything, and the feeling that you could fly." She spread out her arms and breathed deeply. "What's it like to fly?"

He thought for a few minutes. "I like to feel the air rush about when I fly. I can go whatever speed I want, and so high I feel I'm part of the sky. But I rarely take pleasure flights," he warned her. "It's taxing to use a bankai too much."

She shrugged. "I wasn't suggesting _anything_. I think you were assuming something you shouldn't have." Her eyes twinkled.

"That was probably the very first reprimand I gave you."

"It was also back when you didn't know my name."

"We've come a long way since then, I think."

"Yeah, I think so too." She sighed contentedly, and leaned against his shoulder.

_We've come far, but how far do we have to go?_ he thought, looking at her. _What will happen in the future? I still think of the choice, Karin; the day it will be made is going to come whether we want it to or not. Will we be ready?_

* * *

Ahahaha, I'm so evil. Toushirou's not letting himself have fun. Next chapter begins the next arc (I think. It doesn't exactly seem like it to me but whatever)! Until then my friends!


	11. Ominous Eleven

Hey everyone! How have you been? _Nightmares_ is back (however disturbing that sounds)! I didn't update yesterday because I didn't know what was wrong with my computer... ._. But! The internet connection has been fixed so all is well in the world.  
Japan was fabulous by the way. :D

I will start a dedication every chapter, because I think people deserve it. So, the very first dedication goes to: chiharuSAICHI. This little lady was the first one to insist that I continue _Dreams_.

DICLAIMER GOES HERE. If I owned Bleach, I would be more creative for Isshin's zanpaku-tou.

_

* * *

_

_The sky was dark, and he was running as fast as he could. Yet he felt lighter than ever. His breath came in short pants, and he kept one hand to his side. It was trying to stem the flow of an injury he had somehow received._

_Footsteps chased him; they sounded heavy, like a man's. _Why am I being chased?_ he thought, daring to glance past him._

_It was the blond American he had seen only once before, years ago. He appeared older now, and he held a knife in his hand. "You can't run forever Karin!" the man shouted._

Karin?_ He looked over himself and found that he was, in fact, Karin. _I guess if she can be me, I can be her,_ he concluded. It _did_ explain why he felt lighter in his body. "Never!" he shouted back. Toushirou forced his legs to move faster, to get away from the knife and to the safety of Karin's home—which couldn't have been far. He took a sharp turn, trailing blood behind him; leaped over a wall—_I remember teaching her how to do that_—and dashed across a yard to a side street. There he skidded to a halt._

_Sam—he remembered the name—stood there, a malicious smile on his face. "Now, Karin, if I don't get what I want then I'll have to take drastic measures."_

_Toushirou backed away from the advancing man. "I'll die before you so much as touch me!" her voice screeched. Her pressure gathered in her feet and Toushirou kicked him. The man was sent flying into the street, cursing._

_Toushirou was then out of her body, standing next to her. Karin turned, thinking that the man was unconscious. "You'd better get to the clinic," Toushirou advised, though he knew she couldn't hear him. "That wound could get much worse."_

_Unfortunately, it did. Sam was not unconscious—yet—but he had enough strength in him to hurl the knife. Karin turned at the last moment to watch the knife impale her stomach and knock her to the ground. She gasped, and her breaths became shorter than before._

"NO_!" Toushirou screamed, trying to pick her up. "No, Karin! Get up! You have to get home, you have to get help, there must be someone—" He looked up to see an eagle looking pitifully at the young woman. It was _her_ eagle._

_There was _one _person who had to hear him. "_YUZU_!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that this was a nightmare and not a vision._

—x—

Yuzu tumbled out of bed, the remnants of her dream pierced by a scream. Someone had screamed her name, of that she was sure. Wide awake because of that scream, she hastily pulled on some shorts under her nightgown and quickly glanced to her sister's bed—empty. "I guess Karin is still out," she decided as she ran down the stairs. She slipped on her shoes and a jacket as she ran out the door.

The echoes of the scream resonated from down the street, where she ran. Yuzu had to guess it was perhaps two in the morning, which made her wonder if anyone was out at this time of night.

The sight of blood troubled her, so she pulled out her cell phone and called her father's emergency number as she ran faster down the street. "Daddy, there's blood, and a lot of it, down the east end of the street. I'll explain why I'm out la—" she interrupted her report with a high-pitched scream and nearly dropped her phone. "_Karin_!" she screamed, dropping by her sister's side. "Dad, Karin's been stabbed!"

The phone fell out of her hand as she tore her nightgown into long strips, trying to stop the blood for pouring out of her sister. The blood was fresh and still warm, and unfortunately still bleeding profusely. "How—?" she couldn't even finish her sentence. What was she to do? Should she pull out the knife? Would it make the wound worse?

They'd have to pull the knife out eventually. In a swift motion, she pulled the weapon out and to her relief she her a moan come from her sister. _That means she can still be saved!_

"Yuzu, go to the house and call your brother," her father ordered. She hadn't noticed her father's arrival. "An ambulance is coming; let Daddy try to save your sister now." Yuzu nodded, grabbed her phone, and ran back to her house crying. Once she was gone, Isshin spoke again. "I don't know if I can save her Captain Hitsugaya. I know you're there. I can't see you, no need to worry about that. But this wound is deep, and even if I could perform healing kidou, I'm not sure she could be saved." It was as if a piece of ice stabbed his heart. Somehow, Isshin knew that Toushirou felt as if his heart was shattering.

Karin's eyes opened. She stared at her father, but didn't speak. She let out a sigh as the wails of the ambulance siren came closer and she saw the flashing lights appear over her head.

—x—

He threw open the door to Matsumoto's rooms. Toushirou knew she was there that night, though it wasn't very often that she was. "Matsumoto, get up!" he commanded, flicking on her lights.

"What is it Captain?" she exclaimed, waking up. The tone in his voice scared her.

"Get dressed!" he shouted, tossing her clothes at her. "Get to the gate as fast as you can; we need to get to Karakura Town!"

She was pulling on her clothes as she followed him out, carrying her shoes in her hands. "Captain, what on earth has happened? Is there a Hollow invasion or something?"

"I wish it was as simple as that!" he cried, and sped up. Matsumoto could barely keep up with him.

"You're not saying…" she trailed off.

"Keep your mouth shut and don't suggest _anything_ until we get there. Don't even say a word," he snapped.

Her captain was truly out of sorts if he was going to snap like that at her. Matsumoto suspected that something terrible had happened to Karin, and somehow Hitsugaya knew more than instincts could tell.

Two hell butterflies flitted next to them. "Open the gates!" Toushirou ordered, slowing down long enough to wait for the smallest opening. Matsumoto quickly followed and soon enough they were in Karakura.

"Captain, will you please tell me what's going on?" Matsumoto asked.

He ignored her, or perhaps he hadn't heard her. Her captain hadn't slowed down at all. It then came to her that they were heading towards the Kurosaki household. _I knew it! Something's happened to Karin!_

She said nothing until they arrived at where Isshin and three paramedics were. Matsumoto let out a gasp of horror. "She's not…"

Toushirou was by the girl's side in a flash, grasping her hand. "Karin, don't die now," he almost begged. "We're not ready for you in Soul Society yet."

Karin's eyes opened again, and they slid to lock with his. She spoke nothing, and her lips didn't move. But at least she was alive, right? Nothing else mattered to him at the moment. Nothing but the fact that she was still breathing. "You've made it this far," he whispered. "You'll survive this." Yet her eyes expressed no emotion.

"Sir, we should take her to the emergency room now," said one of the paramedics. "It's clear she's not going to die at the scene." They had been working on her for at least twenty minutes already.

"Of course," Isshin replied. "My clinic is just down the street."

Karin was placed in the ambulance and driven the short distance to her home. She was rushed inside and into an emergency room. Before the doors were shut, her father gave Toushirou a meaningful look. The door leading to the home flew open, causing Matsumoto and her captain to whirl around, their hands on their hilts.

"What's going on?" Ichigo demanded. "Yuzu woke me up, saying that Karin had been stabbed." His sister poked her head out from behind him.

"Ichi-nii is someone there?" she asked.

"Some ghosts who might know what's going on," Ichigo explained.

"I don't know anything," Matsumoto answered, and she looked to her captain.

"I had a nightmare" was all Toushirou said. He was staring at the doors, willing them to open.

"Oh no, not one of _those_," Ichigo groaned.

"Oh yes. The person who did it is not far from where she was found."

"Yuzu, Karin was found just down the street, right?"

His sister nodded. "Towards the east end."

"I'm going." Ichigo left, leaving his sister confused.

—x—

An hour passed. Ichigo returned with the foreigner, who Yuzu had immediately taken to a room to look after. Matsumoto had fallen into a fitful doze, waking herself up shortly after falling asleep repeatedly. Ichigo and Toushirou were staring at the door, hardly blinking.

Slowly, the door slid open. Toushirou jabbed Matsumoto awake. "Well? How is she?" he demanded.

Isshin sighed. "Karin is… gone. All of the injuries she acquired affected past internal damage, and whatever caused the slash in her side got infected. She lost too much blood, and since it stabbed her stomach, her stomach acids burned her insides."

Toushirou shut his eyes and put his head in his hands. Matsumoto leaned over and drew him towards her, saying nothing.

"Dad! Why couldn't you save her?" Ichigo cried, jumping up. "There must be _something_—I dunno, kidou, or maybe we could call Inoue to come here. She says she can restore the dead to life."

His father shook his head. "No, son. Inoue's powers are useful, yes, but I don't think that this is the time to use them." Ichigo glared at his father, and stormed past him into the room. A few minutes passed, and Isshin spoke again. "You should go say goodbye to her."

"I'll never be able to find her," Toushirou whispered. "Even if I searched the Rukongai forever."

"If you think that, she'll come find you instead Captain," Matsumoto replied. "That eagle hasn't gone away forever. It'll tell her to go to the Soul Academy, and then she'll be a shinigami one day."

"What if she doesn't remember me?" His voice was soft.

"If she doesn't remember you than you'll have to become friends again." She patted his shoulder and then pushed him up. "Go on; tell her goodbye."

He walked slowly forward and slid into the room. Ichigo looked up to see him. "Right, I'll go." The older man left.

Toushirou sat in the chair by her bedside. They hadn't draped the white cloth over her yet—they would probably wait for Yuzu to say goodbye to her before they did that. "I'll see you again," he whispered in her ear.

"What's all this about saying goodbye?" Karin asked. Toushirou looked up to see her soul sitting on the bed. "Why can't you just say hello?"

"You're dead," he told her.

"I figured that out for myself, thanks." She tugged at the chain on her chest. "I've seen so many ghosts like this, so I must be one too. When do I get to go to Soul Society?"

"After Yuzu says goodbye," he told her. It was hard to converse with her like this. "I saw it. I saw what happened to you."

She looked at him. "I'm sorry you had to see that. How much did you see?"

"I didn't see how you got the slash in your side. I started dreaming I was you shortly before he said you couldn't run forever."

"I'm sorry you had to see my last moments, but if it hadn't been for you, I don't think that I would have been found until well after sunrise."

He remained silent, finding nothing else to say. She stood up and walked through the bed. "If I forget, you'll just have to remind me," she told him.

"I promise I will." Slowly, Toushirou stood up. Karin hugged him but quickly let go. He gave a sigh and left the room.

—x—

"There was nothing you could do," the ice dragon growled sternly. Toushirou and Matsumoto had returned to Soul Society shortly before sunrise.

"I still wish there was _something_ I could do," Toushirou replied, staring out across the snowy plain. "I watched her die. She was stabbed right in front of my eyes!"

"Maybe it was her time to die and come here," Hyourinmaru answered calmly. "You must admit, it was getting harder and harder to resist breaking Soul Society's rules for humans."

"You're suggesting that I was hoping she'd die?" Horror crossed his face.

"Not exactly. You wanted her—don't deny it."

Red blossomed over Toushirou's face, and he looked away. "Even so… Why did I have to watch her die?"

The dragon looked at his master pityingly. The poor boy (yes, he was still a boy in the dragon's eyes though he had the body of an eighteen-year-old) was distraught. He had to be restored to his usual cold calm and radiating authority. "Why did she have to witness you die right in front of her? Remember when you first began to have nightmares, when she demanded you see her? Karin said that you had fallen out of a tree and landed on the ground below, dead. She was only eleven, and hadn't seen very many deaths. You, however, are a captain and have seen many subordinates die and in more gruesome ways than getting stabbed in the stomach like her." When Toushirou tried to protest, he lifted a talon. "I'm not saying that her death isn't a terrible thing, master. But haven't you thought that maybe now, when it's her time to join the ranks, she'll be closer to you? She can share in the battle experience with you, and it's possible she may be happier now that she isn't the only one who can see Hollows and spirits. There was a lot she had to hide from her old friends, remember?"

Toushirou nodded, remembering. "Should I try looking for her?" he asked. Matsumoto had been the one to send her on, since neither he nor the Kurosaki men could lift their swords to do so. Karin had called all three of them wimps and when she got her hands on a sword she swore she'd make them regret being so pathetic.

"Perhaps, but remember that you have a division to run. You shouldn't pour all your energy into it. Besides, it won't be long before we hear about an astounding new recruit who talks back to her teachers."

"You really think she'll do that?" Toushirou asked, chuckling.

"I think that she will. Now, sleep for two more hours and then get back to work. There's still a battle to occur."

Toushirou nodded and closed his eyes. He faded away from the snowy landscape, leaving the ice dragon to his own devices.

* * *

Okay. I know I just back, I even updated late, but I _have_ to take a break. No update next week, but hopefully the week after. I am behind in my writing, and even though I have two and most of a third chapters ready to go, I feel extremely pressured to write in time. So, instead of ignoring this story for three weeks (who wants to think about tragic things like this story when you're in Japan?), I will actually write and brainstorm and such. It'll mean that I have to use journals as my writing medium (I usually don't like transferring stories between hand and computer-it messes me up) because I'm going to my cousin's house like I did last year. I know it's summer and for most people it means more free time and more updates, but I've got to do this. Thanks for being the understanding readers you are.


	12. Set the Stage

Right now I should be reading _The Scarlet Letter_. Instead, I'm updating this. I keep getting distracted. BUT I SHALL PREVAIL!

I've got a lot to say. First: The updating schedule has been **changed**. It is now **every other week**. I should have done this in the beginning but I wasn't expecting the months-long writer's block that has barely been broken.  
Second: I don't like this chapter. I'll make my complaints at the end of the chapter but I will completely understand if you don't like it either. I held back updating this because I was trying to edit this chapter but _it refused to be edited_. It _really_ bothers me when chapters are like that. So, consider this to be the chapter to set the stage, if you will.  
Third: This chapter is very late. Yes. I know. When I was first going to upload it, my sister took my usb key and I couldn't get it back until next week Monday or Tuesday, and you know I hate uploading on days that aren't Sunday. It's also late because of the first two reasons and my own laziness. Please forgive me and know that I will try to work harder.

This chapter's dedication goes to: **tellyounolies**. You're my best friend and it's really all your fault that I'm into fanfiction in the first place. C;

_

* * *

_

_She remained still in her seat. People moved past her, blurry shapes and indistinct voices. Karin—that was her name, somehow she knew—wondered where she was. It looked like a classroom, like the one she'd had in college—somehow she also knew she had been to a place called college. "I'm confused," she muttered, looking around her. Still, no one became distinct and no voice became clear._

_A fluttering noise broke through and she saw an eagle land in front of her. "Go to the Soul Academy," it ordered. "You're wasting your life in the Rukongai."_

_"You look familiar," Karin commented, scrutinizing the bird._

_"Of course I do! He looks familiar too, doesn't he?" It gestured with its wing to the front of the room._

_Karin followed its line of vision and saw a young man standing below. He _did _look familiar. The man had white hair and piercing turquoise eyes—_I'd know those eyes anywhere,_ she thought as she gazed down. "Why does he look familiar? I've never been to the Soul Academy before."_

_"You're special, Karin. Go, like I've told you, and join the shinigami ranks."_

—x—

That's what the eagle had told her, at least six months before. Karin had thought about it for a while and had decided that it was probably for the best that she entered the Soul Academy. It had taken time, but at last they had accepted her request to enter and her first day was tomorrow.

"I'll admit to being nervous," she told herself. "But it's close to the start of the year. I haven't missed much."

"And you're lucky you haven't," her roommate commented, walking into the room. "Stick with me and you'll be fine." The girl—Zakura Kudo, as she called herself—pulled out her hair tie and began brushing her hair.

"So you say. What's with all the rumors I've been hearing?"

Zakura sat on her bed. "Which ones? If they're about Yukiko Amane, just ignore them. She's a sixth year student you don't have to worry about." Zakura was a first year just like Karin but she had been there since the beginning of the year two months before.

"No, the ones about the dreaming souls, and the battle with the Hollows." It was clear she had struck a note, because Zakura dropped her brush.

"What did you hear?" she demanded.

Karin looked at her, puzzled, but answered. "Well, supposedly Captain Hitsugaya is one of them."

"Well, yes, I've heard that too. Anything else?"

"No one's seen the girl in question," she replied quickly.

Zakura grasped her brush again and continued brushing her hair. "Hmmm… That's true. But in my opinion, I don't think any girl is going to come out and say that she's the cause of all the trouble in the Seireitei. The shinigami have been preparing for such a massive Hollow uprising for at least a decade."

"How do they know Hollows have anything to do with it?" That confused her. The rumors she'd heard earlier were so wacked out that nothing made sense.

"Supposedly, and this is only the rumor, but supposedly the girl had been found a long time ago. She had a dream that foretold Soul Society's fall in the future, when she was older." Zakura put her brush away and got under her bedcovers. "Around that time, Captain Hitsugaya got severely ill. He's a lot better now, but everyone's worried he'll be sick again and no one will know why. The other soul is nowhere to be found, after all."

"That's depressing," Karin muttered. "I wonder if he knows where she is."

"Maybe she's told him in a dream. Good night Karin."

"Uh, yeah, good night Zakura." She flicked off the light and quickly, the pair of them fell asleep in their beds.

—x—

_"Good, very good. You are here." The eagle had returned, and sat on her desk._

_Karin petted the bird and then offered her arm. The eagle hopped onto it, and Karin stood up. Though she knew that the eagle was huge, the weight felt like nothing and it actually didn't feel that big. It might have been because of the fact that it was a dream or that it was her zanpaku-tou—she'd figured that out after reading on them. "Yeah, and you're right; I _was_ wasting my time in the Rukongai. I like it here. All the classes are interesting. Even the history." Upon the word 'history' she frowned. "I just wish I knew more about myself. And what is with all of the rumors flying around about the dream girl? I don't think it's _her_ fault there will be a battle or even a war."_

_"No, it's not. Remember that Karin."_

_"You think I'll meet her someday?"_

_"It's quite possible you will." It nodded its head. "For now, concentrate on excelling in your studies. I think that you will become a master at kidou. Better than your brother, anyway."_

_"I have a brother?" Karin asked, but right after she said it, she knew that she did. She also knew that she had a twin sister. "We all had fruity names, didn't we?"_

_"Yes, Karin. Yes you did." The eagle's eyes twinkled._

_"I'll think about that later. I've got other things to worry about, like that test we're going to have over the proper way to hold a sword. And all the terms! Why does everything have to have a special name?"_

_"Because that is the way it is around here. Why does a soccer player need to know the names for all the special tricks he knows?"_

_"How _else_ am I supposed to let anyone know what I'm going to do? I mean, come on, in order to win a match you have to know what the other is talking about." Then she blinked. "I guess I played soccer when I was alive too."_

_"Yes, and that's how you met the person you're about to run into."_

_Karin looked up and stopped walking just in time to avoid hitting the young man she had seen before. "I'm sorry," she apologized._

_He smirked. "You never seem to know where you're going, Karin. Be more careful the next time, all right?"_

—x—

"Class, we might have a pair of guests today, so please behave." The excited buzz grew louder and Karin looked at Zakura.

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know, would you? Every so often, the captains and or their vice-captains come and visit to see who might be possible candidates for their divisions. It's a great honor to be singled out by one of them. Though, sometimes, they call someone out to chastise them." Zakura grinned.

Finally everyone settled down and they began to go over the history lesson that was planned for the day. However, excited whispers passed through the room, particularly in the back where Karin and Zakura sat.

"I hope Vice-Captain Matsumoto visits," one girl whispered to her friend. "She's so elegant and beautiful."

"If you ask me," he replied, "I wouldn't mind Captain Ukitake visiting. They say that he was the Captain-Commander's student, along with Captain Kyoraku."

"Who do you want to visit?" Karin asked Zakura, nodding her head to the pair sitting behind them.

"Me? Well, I'd like to see the infamous Captain Hitsugaya himself. He visits the Academy more than any other seated officer."

"No guess as to why that would be," Karin commented, and they fell silent. _Who do _I _want to visit? I do admit that Vice-Captain Hinamori strikes my interest, but maybe that's only because she served under Aizen._

The class period was almost over when the door slid open. "Are we interrupting anything?" a woman asked, stepping into the room. She was familiar, Karin noted, with strawberry-blonde hair. Karin also noticed that she had a pink scarf.

"No, do come in Vice-Captain Matsumoto." The name struck a bell in Karin's memory as she gazed down. _I guess I met her at one time_.

Matsumoto looked behind her, back into the hallway. "Come on Captain; I'm sure the first years are smarter than they appear!" Her captain was said something in reply to make her laugh.

"As we were about to begin, class, it's time for a contest," their sensei continued. "Those that have the following division symbols are to come down." The flower that symbolized the Eighth Division was drawn onto the board, as was the flower for the Third.

Karin looked at the card in her hand; the flower for the Third Division. Zakura had the flower for the Twelfth, so her turn would come some other time. The students made their way down to the front of the room and formed teams. It was a game they played periodically in order to test their memory, and it was a simple one. Whosever turn it was went to the blackboard and when the question was finished, quickly scribbled the answer. The team that won was awarded various prizes.

Toushirou and Matsumoto stood to the side and watched the students form teams. "Captain," Matsumoto whispered. "I think that we've hit something."

He looked down at her—it wasn't very far, as he had shot up significantly the past seven months and was still growing—and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Look. Isn't she familiar?" She pointed discreetly to the team with the Third Division's flower.

"Now tell me, you two, the name of the substitute shinigami stationed in Karakura Town."

_That's easy!_ Karin thought, and scribbled down the name. It was as familiar as her own: Ichigo Kurosaki. _That's… that's my brother's name! Ichi-nii!_

"Very good Kurosaki. That's correct. Since you answered the question so quickly, would you tell us something else about him?"

"He had sisters," she answered. "They were twins. And when he became a shinigami, he…" she trailed off. "He made two, if not more, of his friends become spiritually aware."

"More than two? We only have two recorded."

"Sensei, with all due respect, that can't be true. If Ichi-n—I mean, Ichigo Kurosaki, if he can influence two people than surely there were more in his classroom. His sisters and father were probably also influenced by his inability to control his spiritual pressure."

Matsumoto jabbed her captain hard in the ribs at her comment.

"Kurosaki, is there anything else you'd like to add?" her teacher asked sternly.

"Why, yes, that Ichigo was prone to recklessness and nearly died all the time." Her voice softened. "I can imagine what his family felt whenever they saw him come home injured."

"That is enough, thank you."

"If I may," Toushirou interrupted. "I would like to ask her some questions myself."

The teacher seemed to think about denying him, but after some internal debate nodded slowly. The classroom fell silent, all eyes on Karin. _She's gonna get it!_ some of them thought, waiting for what was going to happen.

Karin turned from heading to the back of the line. "What could the great Captain Hitsugaya want with me?" she asked, almost mockingly.

"I must first ask your name," he replied coldly.

"Karin Kurosaki, at your service." She bowed.

He hid his surprise. But, why would he be surprised? She looked almost exactly as he remembered her to be. "All right then, Kurosaki, answer me this: are you related to the aforementioned Kurosaki?"

"Yes, I think so. Seeing as I'm dead and don't really remember my life. I think he was my older brother—I used to call him Ichi-nii."

He paused for a moment, and then switched subjects. "Why do you want to be a shinigami, Kurosaki?"

"I was wasting my life in the Rukongai, sir. Besides, the eagle told me to." What was the point of hiding the fact that she had spoken to her zanpaku-tou spirit before? The captains would be interested.

His eyes narrowed. "I see. Not many have spoken to their zanpaku-tou spirit before entering this Academy."

"You were one of the few," she pointed out. "It just means that some of us have a stronger inclination towards becoming a shinigami, that's all." Karin shrugged.

"Have you any particular division you want to be in?" Matsumoto asked.

"Not yet. I'm still pretty new around here." She stepped back, basically telling Toushirou and Matsumoto that she was dismissing them and refused to answer anymore of their questions.

"Go ahead and continue; we are finished here," Toushirou said, and left the room. Matsumoto waved and smiled, and then she, too, left the classroom.

—x—

"That was really something Karin! The way you talked with him, anyone would think it a verbal spar," Zakura exclaimed excitedly as they ate their lunch.

Karin smirked. "Well, it _was_ fun."

"To think, you're related to one of the greatest war heroes ever." Zakura whistled. "The captains are going to be scrambling to get you on their division."

"I don't think so. The Fourth Division is _definitely_ not for me. My sister, maybe, but not me. And does anyone ever want to be on the Twelfth Division?" They both shuddered at the mere mention.

"Still. You're good at kidou for a first year," Zakura pointed out. "Who knows? You might very well be a good swordswoman too."

"I think you're a good swordswoman." A teasing spark came into Karin's eyes. "I saw the way you were looking at him. Handsome, isn't he?"

It produced the desired effect. Zakura turned red and shoved her friend. "Come off it Karin! Give me a break. I'm not the dream girl. He'd never look twice at me. Besides—every girl needs to have a crush on someone like Captain Hitsugaya, someone unattainable. It gives them something to be happy about."

Karin shrugged. "Maybe he won't look at you, maybe not. I happen to think that sometimes, you've got to let things go and look at things the way they are. You can't hang onto a dream forever, you know. Besides, wasn't there a choice that had to be made or something?"

"That's how it goes. I think it's terrible. He's already struggling with gaining respect since he's the youngest, and on top of that he's got the whole prophecy-thing hanging over his head."

"Maybe whoever the girl is is worth it. I want to see her face someday."

"I don't think she'll be someone we know. She must be extraordinarily beautiful."

Karin rolled her eyes and finished her lunch. "I don't think that Toushirou loves a girl merely because she's _pretty_. If he did, I'd be very ashamed of him."

Zakura stared at her. "You just called him by his first name!"

"Yeah, so? I've always—" she broke off her sentence as she realized what she was saying. She _had_ always called him Toushirou. Karin was certain that she had met the white-haired captain when she was alive. "Oh, come on Zakura," she finished impatiently. "It only makes sense. I met Toushirou when I was alive at some point; my brother's the substitute shinigami for Karakura Town after all!"

"Well, yeah, but did you see him often enough to call him by his first name? That's the question."

Karin threw her hands up in the air. "How should I know? I lost my memories when I died. You're supposed to. Isn't it to protect the souls so they don't remember how they died?"

"I suppose so. But with a family history like yours, the procedure must have gone wrong or something if you're remembering all these bits and pieces."

Karin shrugged. "I think that's the last we'll see of him for a while." She yawned and stretched, leaning her head upside down.

"You look rather strange from that angle," a masculine voice commented, sounding amused.

Her eyes flew open, and she looked up to see Toushirou staring down at her. Blood rushed to her face—or maybe it was because her head was upside down. "Uh, hi there," she said. "Yes, I know, I'm in a strange position, but you don't have to make fun of me."

He squatted down so that his head was closer to hers. "Karin," he said softly. "Tell me. This eagle you spoke of… did it say anything about a golden forest?"

"I've been there a few times. It told me to visit there whenever I wanted to." She looked at him and flipped herself on her stomach. "How would you know about the golden forest? I haven't even told Zakura here about it."

"I've been there before," he told her. She stared at him, unbelieving. "Visit it again, and ask a few questions. The eagle should be most obliging after all this time."

"You sound like you hate my eagle."

He looked at her. His eyes were sad, and Karin felt that he was seeing right through her. "That eagle hurt you a long time ago. Maybe not on purpose, but I still remember the look on your face and the sound of your voice when you screamed."

Karin was quiet, staring at him and his beautifully sad eyes. "I have no words to comfort you, Toushirou."

"I'll be fine. You do well in your studies, and try not to back talk your teachers too much." A smirk crossed his face.

"Yes, well, I'll try. I can't make any promises though." A bell pealed throughout the grounds, startling the three of them. "We'd better head back to class," she stated.

"Oh no! We're going to be late Karin! It's clear on the other side of the school grounds!" Zakura jumped up.

"I'll take you," Toushirou offered. "They're not going to punish you for being late because I was talking to you. Being a captain has its quirks."

"Let's get going then," Karin said, and the three of them trouped over to their next class—kidou practice.

—x—

"There you two are! Since you decided you can just waltz in here, you can demonstrate how to perform _byakurai_." Their sensei's displeasure radiated from her body.

"I apologize for their being late. I was talking to them. Instead, why don't I do it?" Toushirou remained calm the whole time, Karin noted.

Their sensei sighed. "Well, I suppose so. Please go ahead, Captain, and try not to blow up anything like the _first _time."

Toushirou chuckled and stepped forward. He concentrated for a moment, lifted his pointer finger, and then shouted, "Hadou number four; byakurai!" Lightning burst forth from his finger and attacked the targets on the far end of the courtyard. They remained singed and still in pieces. "There, sensei, I left them mostly intact."

"Show off," Karin muttered, loud enough for him to hear. He rolled his eyes at her but smirked.

"Kurosaki! Show some respect! I was going to let it go, but since you've shown disrespect to a captain, _you_ will do the same."

Karin sighed and nodded. She stepped up next to Toushirou. Lifting her finger just as he had, she concentrated, and cried, "Hadou number four; byakurai!" Lighting shot out and hit the targets; however, there was not as much damage as the prior attack. "See, you're not the only one who can skip the incantation," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I expected you to have mastered the more basic kidou by now," Toushirou whispered in her ear. "You've always had better control. You may very well end up being a master."

"Thanks, Toushirou," she whispered back.

"Captain Hitsugaya, would you like to watch the lesson?"

"I would, thank you." He stood off to the side and watched as the students together shouted incantations and aimed at the targets. A few were promising, including Karin and her friend Zakura. _I didn't even have to go looking for her,_ he thought. _She came here, all on her own. Karin is almost the same as she was, though I can't expect her to remember everything. That will come with time, if it does at all._

—x—

"That was an interesting day," Zakura commented. There was something in her voice that made Karin turn from putting her clothes away.

"What do you mean?"

Zakura picked up her brush and began brushing her thick black hair. "The fact that Captain Hitsugaya came and visited you is what's interesting. You know, we're only first years; what would he find interesting about a first year? Sure, you show promise in kidou and hakuda, but he hadn't seen any of that yet. So why would he make a point to come talk to you?"

"Maybe because he was surprised I'm here? I don't remember seeing him for the longest time before I died. It's possible that he didn't know I was dead and then now that he knows, he wanted to make sure I was okay."

Zakura shrugged, unconvinced. "From the sound of his voice, I don't think so."

Karin let out a sigh of frustration. "Then what _do_ you think?" she demanded.

"I think that _you_ are the dream girl Karin."

Karin's mouth dropped open in horror. She saw Toushirou fall out of a tree, dead; she felt a girl as familiar as her sister kiss her cheek; she watched as a Hollow's hand came down to crush her, and she felt a blast of cold air rush across her neck. Memories upon memories of dreams flashed before her eyes, and as she tried to make sense of them all she let out a gasp. "Wh-what do you mean? That isn't possible!"

"Of course it is," Zakura replied crossly. She didn't quite understand what had gotten over her friend. Karin was clutching her head with both hands, but she was trying to look at her at the same time. "Why else would he be so interested in talking to you? Besides, who else would know about the golden forest you haven't even told me about?"

Karin fell to the floor, the flashing images causing her to lose her sense of balance. They ran together in her mind, and though she tried blocking them out, they continued to clash. "M-make them stop," she pleaded. Then, she was lost in the memories of dreams.

* * *

There. Your mandatory Karin-goes-to-the-Academy chapter. I hate it because her memories came back too quickly in my opinion (the space of one chapter) even though there is a time lapse since chapter eleven. I'd say seven or eight years since chapter eleven, then six months (as mentioned in the chapter), then I'd say three months, and finally four months. Is that long enough? Anyway, names are either borrowed or ones I like. Like Zakura. I like that name. Amane is taken from _Death Note_ and Kudo is from the third _Bleach _DS game.

That's it for now. If I've forgotten anything it'll most likely be placed in the next update. For now, _The Scarlet Letter_.


	13. As Cold as Ice

Well hey there everyone! I've finished reading _The Scarlet Letter_ and am now working on the writing part of my summer reading (it's not just reading the book anymore... ): That's so disappointing.). I did consider uploading this chapter on Friday because it's the thirteenth chapter and it was Friday the 13th, you know, awesome occasion, but I stuck to the schedule.  
This chapter is shorter than it originally was. It originally talked about a supposed ability Karin has, but then I decided that had nothing to do with what I wanted her zanpaku-tou to be, so I cut it out.

This chapter is dedicated to: **falling into wonderland**. Thanks for being my fanfiction buddy.

DISCLAIMER APPLIES. If I owned Bleach, I'm not sure I would've come up with turing Aizen into a butterfly...

_

* * *

_

_She ran across the snow covered plain in desperation. Karin tripped, and suddenly she was tumbling down a sudden drop. Down, down, down she went, yelling the whole while. She screeched as she crashed through some trees and landed on a forest floor._

_Once she regained her breath, Karin sat up to check for injuries. "I'm absolutely _covered_ in scratches," she complained._

_An alto voice laughed and as Karin lifted her head, the eagle landed on it. "Oh, Karin. Why were you running from the great ice dragon?"_

_"I don't know!" Karin snapped, frowning. "Would you like to explain what's happening to me?"_

_"I must. It's the time to do so." It spread its wings and flew to the ground. "You remember now?" it asked._

_"Yes. All of the dreams; every last one of them. I even remember Toushirou's dreams." When she had finally met Toushirou, she had somehow gained access to his memories of his dreams with her in them._

_"I don't need to remind you about the choice, then."_

_Karin hissed at the eagle. "Not _that_ again. Why can't you give it a rest? Soul Society's been preparing for this ever since I was _thirteen_ for heaven's sake."_

_"All of the best preparations can be for nothing in a single instant. I still want you to think about what you're doing when you make that choice."_

_"How come I remember things?" Karin asked abruptly, ignoring her eagle's warnings._

_"Your father was a shinigami; you were born half human, half shinigami. It explains your spiritual awareness, your unique connection to Hitsugaya, and the fact you remember your life."_

_"Wait a minute. The dreaming souls that came before me and Toushirou, was one of them half and half like me?" She decided to contemplate the fact that her father was a shinigami much, much later._

_It nodded. "Indeed. I chose to be your zanpaku-tou to protect you."_

_"You're not doing a very good job," Karin snorted._

_The eagle pecked her foot in annoyance. "Karin, I'm doing what I can; and besides, you are capable of defending yourself. You don't need me much at this point anyway; you'll need me more when you eventually fight Hollows. I will be a better protection when you learn my name in any case."_

_"Won't you tell it to me?" Karin asked, curious._

_"My name is—" Karin saw its beak move and knew that sound came out, but the wind suddenly blew harshly around her and she cried out. Her eagle was shouting, trying to do so over the noise, but Karin still couldn't hear._

_"Why can't I hear you?" she yelled._

—x—

_"Hyourinmaru, I saw her."_

_"Yes, you did."_

_Toushirou looked pointedly at the dragon, and then returned his eyes to the far-off horizon. "I wonder how she will turn out."_

_"You mean you're not going to demand that she be placed in your division when she graduates?" Hyourinmaru asked a surprised look in his eyes. "I was expecting that of you."_

_"Of course not. She may be more suited towards the Kidou Corps, or the Sixth Division, or any other division. I'm not going to force her onto the Tenth Division."_

_"It would be interesting to _me_ if she ended up on the Fifth Division. Hinamori would have to look at the girl you love everyday."_

_"I don't think Hinamori would care," Toushirou replied._

_"It's been a long time. She still hasn't fully recovered from Aizen's betrayal, and thus she has not achieved bankai."_

_"Hyourinmaru, if you're saying that she's going to fall in love with me instead, I sincerely hope you're wrong."_

_"I did no such thing. Now, if you'd like, go and visit the eagle yourself."_

_"I will not enter another's soul," Toushirou insisted. "That is a breaching of privacy. If the eagle wants to talk to me, then it will find a way."_

_"If you say so. Now, wake up!"_

—x—

"Captain? Oh, goody, you're awake!" Matusmoto cried with glee when she saw her captain raise his head from his desk.

"Is there something you needed to speak to me about?" he asked, looking at the clock—apparently he'd fallen asleep at his desk the night before.

"Well, Captain, I want to know what you're going to do about Karin. Are you going to tell her brother?"

"I don't think so. He would have a hard time hiding it from his other sister."

Matsumoto nodded. "He'll find out eventually, though."

"I think it'd be best to wait until she's graduated to tell him." He stood up and walked over to the window.

"Captain, do you want her on our division?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Of course I do. But she's still growing; it may be better for her to go to a different division. I don't think she'd like it if I claimed her for this division before she really had a chance to discover where she wanted to go."

Matsumoto paused, but then decided to continue. "Captain, how do you feel, now that you've seen her?"

Toushirou was silent, and Matsumoto was unsure if he had heard her. "I feel… almost afraid," he said at last. "The eagle told her that the Hollows would get her killed; I'm still not sure if her death wasn't caused by a Hollow controlling her killer. I'm afraid to choose her," he admitted.

"Captain, there isn't anything wrong with loving her," Matsumoto said. "If you don't choose her, I'd be rather ashamed of you."

"I don't need your approval for everything," he told her, and a cold feeling settled her stomach.

_You can't be serious! You're really going to choose being Captain-Commander over her? Captain! _"I will still be ashamed of you," she answered, "because you would have chosen something over love. Captain, even if you were trying to save her, how broken would that leave you?"

"That doesn't matter!" he hissed, whirling around. "Nothing matters besides the fact that no one dies from that choice. Hollows will not come and eat us at the birth of any children, and we will not have to rebuild Soul Society again." He turned back to the window. "But more importantly," he said so softly that Matsumoto almost couldn't hear him, "no children of mine will die before they can live."

"Captain, I hope that when you _do _have to make a choice, it will not be one you regret making."

He didn't reply, choosing to instead look out the window. A stony silence fell about the room. Matsumoto sighed and left the office. There was something she needed to do.

—x—

"Oh! Look, she's awake."

Karin groaned and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she mumbled, and then clutched her head. "My head hurts."

"You're in the hospital room," a kindly voice told her. "Your roommate brought you here last night. You'll be just fine, don't worry. Here, take this." Karin turned her head and saw that it was one of the academy's doctors and he was holding a pill in his hand for her to take.

"Thank you," she said, and took it. Picking up the glass of water by her bed, she gulped down the pill. "Am I allowed to go to class?"

"You will later. Right now, you've got a visitor." He beamed. "You're lucky—it's a seated officer." He stood up and headed over to another patient on the other end of the room.

Karin wondered who on earth could be visiting her when she felt herself be squeezed into a pair of large breasts. _It must be Matsumoto,_ she thought as she struggled.

"I was worried when I heard you had collapsed, but it looks like you're okay!" Matsumoto said cheerfully, letting Karin go.

"So I guess you had some other reason to see me?" Karin asked as her breathing pace returning to normal.

Matsumoto sighed sadly. "I do. Karin, what have you thought about the choice you're going to have to make someday?" She wasn't quite sure if Karin remembered or not, but was prepared to explain.

She didn't need to. "I think it's stupid. Soul Society shouldn't be depending on two souls like us to keep it safe. That's what the Gotei 13 is for."

Matsumoto was quieted by her words. "My captain seems to think that he must not choose you to protect you."

Karin nodded. "Yeah, I think he's finding 'the choice' difficult to answer. Toushirou's taking it a lot more seriously than I am."

"At least you're willing to take the chance of Hollows attacking," Matsumoto pointed out. "_I_ think that just because two zanpaku-tou foresee you two dying by the hands of Hollows does not mean that will happen. No one knows the future for sure."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No. He'd just think that since no one knows the future, it'd be better to not take a chance." She shook her head. "Captain doesn't want his children to die before they have the chance to live—he said so himself."

"How unusually sentimental of him," Karin snorted. "Thanks for talking to me Matsumoto, but right now, I think he needs you. I'm not going to be of much help at the moment. I'll probably make it harder for him if I try to convince him of anything."

Matsumoto sighed and then patted the younger woman's hand. "You've grown up Karin. A lot."

"Thanks for saying so, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto sighed deeply again. "I'll leave now, if you think that way. Take care Karin, maybe I'll see you soon." The smile on her mouth did not reach her eyes. That worried Karin; did Matsumoto think that she had no effect on her captain?

"Yeah, see you Matsumoto."

* * *

Um, the plot thickens? Eh, I have nothing to say. I need to get back to my writing.

Feel free to review! : )


	14. A Way Out

_UGH._ Sorry, but I had to let it out. I have homework in every subject this weekend. And that's how it's been these past two weeks of school. -sighs-  
Okay, so, this chapter is quite lengthy and I am proud of myself for it-but length shouldn't be as important as plot content. I like this chapter a lot more than I do the last couple, but that may be because I managed to break out of my writer's block in this one.

This chapter is dedicated to: **lazyguy90**. Thanks so much for all your help and encouragement; it's truly because of _you_ that I was able to break my writer's block.

DISCLAIMER GOES HERE. If I owned Bleach, the plot would have more holes in it than it does already.

_

* * *

_

_"Hyourinmaru," an alto voice called, and the ice dragon looked up to see an eagle flying towards him._

_"Washi-ou," Hyourinmaru responded as the eagle landed on one of his wings. "What brings you here?"_

_"I have something I wish to discuss. I can't keep Karin from gaining her bankai for much longer."_

_"Why are you worried? You know, you weren't supposed to suppress her gaining her abilities for so long."_

_"I did what I had to. Don't you think that someone will figure out eventually that—?"_

_"Yes, but that is not what you're worried about right now, is it?"_

_"Well, no," the eagle replied, shifting his talons._

_"Then what is? Karin's bankai?"_

_"Yes. I don't want her to kill herself trying to achieve it."_

_"She won't. She's stronger than that. What _I _am worried about is how the captains are going to solve the problem."_

_"I don't think we can do anything in that area."_

_"Maybe we should begin again," Hyourinmaru rumbled quietly._

_"Do you think that'll help?" the eagle asked, cocking his head._

_"It's worth a try."_

_"All right. You go first. I must leave." In a flurry of feathers, the golden eagle was gone._

—x—

_Seireitei was a bloody mess. Hinamori was bleeding in a corner, Matsumoto laid face down in the dirt, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Inoue with a Hollow claw in her abdomen. It surprised him to see that she was wearing a shinigami uniform, but that was not important at the moment. The three of them were clearly dead, lying amongst other subordinates. Hollows laid dead too, slowly disintegrating to be reborn into Soul Society._

_Tentatively, he walked through the streets, warily making his way towards his division. The same sight met him at every corner—he'd find those he knew and those he didn't dead rather gruesomely. "What—" but he didn't want to voice the thought. He didn't want to know._

_As he stepped into his office, he was greeted by a gasp of pain. Startled by the noise, he looked to his left to find a child. Blood was trickling from a head wound and one of the boy's feet was clearly broken. Toushirou carefully approached and knelt down to wipe away the blood._

_"F-father?" whimpered the child. Toushirou froze. "Father?" the boy asked again, this time sounding weaker._

_"Shhh, it's going to be okay," Toushirou whispered back, deciding that the boy wanted his parents and wasn't calling _him_ his father. "I'm going to clean your cut and take you to your parents, okay?"_

_The boy nodded, and it looked like he wanted to speak again. "Keep still," Toushirou ordered, effectively keeping the child quiet._

_"Masami and Michiko won't wake up," the boy said suddenly._

_Toushirou was unsure what to do, but he had finished cleaning the head wound. "Who?"_

_"My sisters," was the reply, and a small finger pointed towards Toushirou's desk._

_Toushirou picked him up, carried him over to the desk, and leaned him against the side. Where the chair should have been tucked under the desk, two small bodies huddled together, also bleeding. Hesitantly, he reached over and touched their faces—cold. Quickly, he checked for a pulse—none. The poor girls were dead. One of the girls' heads flopped over, revealing startling blue eyes staring at him; Toushirou was unnerved by the sight. "They're gone," he told the living child. Respectfully, he pulled them out from under the desk and laid them side by side—they were small and light, dark hair covering their faces that he swept aside. The boy had fallen asleep or unconscious; Toushirou couldn't decide which._

_Suddenly the door burst open and Toushirou's hand instantly went to his sword hilt. "Karin?" he asked surprised, his grip relaxing._

_The woman stared at him. "Where are they?" she demanded, striding over to him. "Where are my children?" Before he could answer she saw the girls' bodies. Slowly, she sank to her knees, covered her face with her hands, and let out a heart-broken sob. "Masami… Michiko…" she cried, drawing them close to her._

_Toushirou was at a loss of what to do. She was ignoring him, or so it seemed. "Karin…?"_

_She whipped her head around to face him. "Where is Kazuhiko? Where is my son?"_

_Toushirou stepped over to the boy and once more gathered him in his arms. "This one lives," he stated, placing him next to his mother. "The girls were long gone."_

_"Kazuhiko…" she whispered, rubbing his head in assurance that he was in fact alive. "Good thing he knew to come here."_

_It then came to Toushirou's attention that Karin's uniform was stained a deep red. "Karin, your uniform—!"_

_She looked down, and smiled bitterly. "I know. I had to see them. Our poor children."_

_He stared at her in disbelief. _No, NO!_ he screamed in his mind, his eyes widening. "You're not dying! What are you doing here? Go get help!"_

_"Toushirou, you and I seem to be the last ones here. Soon, it'll be only you and our son." She threw him an ironic smile before she slumped over the children gathered in her arms, still bleeding._

_Toushirou screamed as the blood clouded his vision._

—x—

He woke up in a cold sweat, and detangled himself from the sheets to go over to the window. Toushirou took deep breaths to calm down and tried to shake off the remnants of the latest nightmare. "What is your point, Hyourinmaru? Why are you torturing me with these dreams?" The great ice dragon did not reply; Toushirou didn't expect him to.

It had been years since he had first seen Karin at the Soul Academy—fifty at least. She had passed the Academy and entered into the ranks, ending up in the Fifth Division, causing Hyourinmaru to laugh himself silly (as dignified as possible) when he heard the news. Her siblings had also died, but only Ichigo was a shinigami like her, her sister nowhere to be found.

Toushirou himself hadn't seen Karin in at least a year—he distinctly remembered the last time to be Hinamori's birthday party. She, along with the rest of the division, had been invited to the celebration and the two of them had not spoken more than five minutes. The look in her eyes had been indiscernible, but the tone of her voice had been pleasant enough.

The rumors amongst the subordinates had died down, allowing a slight return to normal—there was still paperwork, the Eleventh Division still caused trouble, the tension had died down to a mere flicker, and they had replaced the three captains. Amidst all of it, there was a harder push on training for everyone. At first there had been numerous complaints, but eventually everyone had managed to convince themselves that it was for the best.

All Toushirou was waiting for was a battle.

—x—

"Captain Hinamori, a new stack of papers has just come in from the Thirteenth Division," Karin announced, shoving the door aside and walking to her superior's desk.

Hinamori groaned, causing Karin to giggle. "Paperwork is stupid," she grumbled irritably, taking the papers and placing them with the ones she was working on. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

Karin's grin was replaced by a sad frown. "Yes, actually. Toushirou did."

"Sorry. I know you hate talking about him." Hinamori looked levelly at her tenth seat, thinking. Karin had told her that she knew Toushirou loved her, but he didn't know how to react to the stupid prophecy. She thought maybe he took it so seriously because it was from his own zanpaku-tou and not from some ancient oracle. "Karin, have you ever considered that maybe there's a way out of your situation?"

"Of course I have!" Karin snapped, but then bowed her head apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I do have a point in this." She considered dragging out her point but the look in Karin's eyes told her now wasn't the time for games. "You've told me hundreds of times that the Hollows will attack after they somehow discover you are pregnant and are in labor."

Karin nodded, wondering where Hinamori was taking this. "Yeah, and your point?"

"My point is why don't you fake getting married to Shirou-chan and then fake having his children?"

The black-haired woman stared at her, dumbstruck. "You want me to _what_?" she demanded.

"Fake a marriage and a pregnancy. The Hollows come and attack, and since we'd all be at our strongest, we'd easily defeat them. Then Shirou-chan could become Captain-Commander and marry you because no one would have anything against your relationship at that point, right?"

"Your logic is a little messed up, though it's a good idea," Karin muttered, sitting down in the chair across her captain. "I don't think that no one would be against it even after we defeated a huge number of Hollows. There will always be another one."

"Karin-chan, the likelihood that we'd be attacked by the same number of Hollows, which everyone believes to be extreme, in even one hundred years is very small as the last time such a case as this happened was at least four hundreds years ago."

"But it took a couple hundred years to defeat the Hollows the last time."

"What I meant was that a battle like this was about that long ago," Hinamori replied. "A pair of souls like you lived approximately six hundred years ago. And even _if _you lived that long," she continued before Karin could say anything, "you'd be plenty strong and have a good battle plan already."

"Are you going to suggest this at the next captain's meeting? What will the other captains think? What will _Toushirou_ think?" Karin demanded. "They'll think you're crazy, Captain."

"While I appreciate your concern," Hinamori intoned sternly, "I think you've gone overboard. I will discuss the idea with the other captains at our meeting today. In the meantime, why don't you train for your bankai?"

Karin nodded submissively. "Yes, Captain. I understand."

Hinamori smiled and waved her hand. "You're free to go."

—x—

Momo walked quickly towards the First Division. The captains were having a meeting, and today was definitely a good day to let the others know of her idea. While she was certain that some of them wouldn't care, it all depended on two of them: Toushirou and the Captain-Commander.

The Captain-Commander needed to approve of the idea, and Toushirou needed to be willing to go along with it. If he did, then maybe he wouldn't be so terrible about the idea of being with Karin. He'd never be happy with the absurd prophecy hanging over his head. Maybe he just needed to work around the idea—after all, if it hadn't been for the two zanpaku-tou, he'd probably have married Karin by now.

Momo came to a sudden halt. Was that what it was? Perhaps it was because of the zanpaku-tou that there was a choice in the first place. Maybe Hollows would attack and maybe they wouldn't, but Hinamori got a strong feeling that the zanpaku-tou were behind the headaches that the shinigami were suffering from. Maybe there wasn't a real choice at all; maybe it was that they wanted to keep Toushirou from being with Karin so they forced a choice on them.

She had a larger incentive now and nearly flash-stepped to the meeting room.

—x—

Karin had been expected to be just like her brother and quickly gain both shikai and bankai, but she'd been a shinigami for fifty-four years already and that was definitely below the average amount of time it usually took shinigami with her level of power. She trusted her bird, but he still wouldn't bow to her command in order for her to gain bankai.

Karin was so deep in her thoughts that she wasn't looking where she was going and ran headlong into someone. She staggered backwards and managed to catch herself from falling. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized, and then took a good look at who she'd run into.

She recognized him; he was in her squad. His name was Yuji Yoshioka. He looked at her and smiled. "It's all right Kurosaki." Yuji paused, and then asked, "Are you feeling well? You seem to be terribly troubled."

"Nothing to be worried about," Karin replied shortly, sliding past him.

He called after her. "Does your brother know what's worrying you?"

She turned, facing him. "Yoshioka. You are not to tell anything to my brother, because there is nothing wrong that concerns you. As your superior, I insist that you let this go."

"So there _is _something wrong," he said. "Come on, tell me. I want to know."

"What makes you so curious?" she demanded, feeling irritated. _I thought he was the quiet, respectful one._

"It's because when you're concerned about something, you get irritated and don't look where you're going. This isn't the first time you've run into me because you're upset." He followed her down the hall.

Her eyes widened. Was that true? What if everyone noticed? Was that why her eagle wouldn't submit to her, because she couldn't keep her emotions under wraps? "I apologize. But right now, I've got somewhere to be."

Before he could protest, she dashed towards her quarters, determined to have a meditation session with her eagle.

—x—

After the usual meeting business, Momo spoke up. "I have some things I wish to put forward. This is about Captain Hitsugaya and the Hollow invasion we expect." The others looked at her, and once she got a permissive nod from her commander, she continued._ I'm sorry Shirou-chan, but this is for your sake!_ "My first item is a suggestion on how to end this lurking fear we have. I suggest we fake a marriage between Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki. Because it will be false, once the Hollows believe her to be in labor and attack, we will be at our full strength and can crush them into submission. That way, if they _were_ to have a real marriage and true children, any sort of Hollow army would be small and would be much easier to defeat."

"Captain Hinamori, are you out of your mind?" Toushirou snapped angrily. "How are we to convincingly pull that off? Besides, Hollows of the kind we're expecting—"

"Are not going to know before they get here that it's false," Momo interrupted calmly. "As to how we'll pull it off, I have created a kidou that will do the job. It may even trick _you_, Captain."

"Have you tested it?" Captain Yamamoto asked calmly, as if they were merely talking about the weather.

"Yes," she replied proudly. She uttered a stream of words, and then suddenly, she looked as if she were pregnant. "This is the result of my work. I had a concealing kidou over it because I needed to make the test secret."

There were quite a few mutterings amongst the captains. Captain Unohana spoke up. "Actually, she has spoken to me about it. I helped develop it. It is truly convincing."

"Once placed, it will develop on its own and will only be completed when the pregnancy ends. What I'm working on now is how to make it so that Karin is able to fight when the labor pains kick in," Momo explained. "What I'm thinking is that it'll melt away after a couple of hours so she can join in the fighting. When I perfect it, we can put the plan into action, if it is acceptable to the captains."

"Wouldn't it confuse the people if they were to marry twice?" Soi Fon asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It could be easily explained once the fear of an attack is over," Momo replied.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what do you think of this idea?" the Captain-Commander asked.

"I think it's insane and there are way too many holes in it. In addition, what does Kurosaki think? She'll think it's ridiculous."

"You're just against the idea because you're afraid," Hinamori snapped. "Think for a moment. There are more people involved here than just you two. It's the entire Soul Society. Kurosaki will obey orders if it comes to that." Pleased he was subdued she looked again to the Captain-Commander. "Also, I have something else to add. I was thinking before I came here, and I came to an unusual conclusion." Taking a pause for breath, she continued. "What if the zanpaku-tou forced this choice upon Hitsugaya and Kurosaki because they were afraid of the Hollow attack being definite? In my opinion, there is nothing keeping the two from being together _besides_ this choice."

Toushirou put a hand to his forehead. "_Why_ are we talking about my relationship with Kurosaki?"

"Your relationship with her is crucial to the rest of us," Kyoraku pointed out. "I would go through with the idea."

"You think it's a good idea Shunsui?" Captain Ukitake asked surprised. "I don't like the idea at all."

"It plays with the idea of marriage, as if it can easily be manipulated," Captain Kuchiki muttered.

"If it'll stop the troops from being so antsy, then I'm for it," the newly-induced Captain Kira said.

"I don't care, so long as I can kill a lot of Hollows," Zaraki commented indifferently.

The group turned to their commander. "Once you perfect the kidou spell, Captain Hinamori, we will discuss the idea in a more serious manner. For now, I think it is something worth looking into."

Momo smiled in triumph.

* * *

-wrings hands nervously- So? How is it? I feel like I'm stepping onto forbidden land here, talking about pregnancy like this. Should I be? Maybe it's because I've never written anything like it before.  
Once again about names. Masami, Michiko, and Kazuhiko actually mean things, but I don't remember now. I do know that they came from babynames. And Yuji Yoshioka came from a kid I met in Japan and _The Cat Returns_'s main character.


	15. Confrontation

I'm sorry this is late. I almost forgot about it today... I've been going through a real life nightmare of my own. Literally. Therefore, I don't have much to say about this chapter.  
Dedicated to: **Etiena**. You inspire me to write. Thank you.  
Disclaimer applies. If I owned Bleach, I would've made Aizen change hair colors four different times, just because._

* * *

_

_It felt so _good_. Everything was going perfectly, and she was the happiest person alive._

_Okay, so maybe that was too cheesy._

_But she was definitely elated. She smiled wherever she went and laughed at the smallest things. Her brother's scowl softened whenever she was around, and her sister practically danced with joy at the thought of becoming an aunt. Nothing could bring her down._

_Everything changed when her babies died inside of her. She was feeling fine, their kicks telling her that they were growing—but then, to her surprise and shock, they stopped. There was nothing. Karin began to feel cold inside and ran as fast as she could to the Fourth Division._

_She woke up hours later with her sister crying by her side, her brother nowhere to be found, and Toushirou standing stoically in a corner of the room. In tears and through a lot of blubbering, Yuzu told her that she had lost her babies. They were dead, dead, dead, and on top of that, she would never have any children._

_Karin cried and cried and cried and cried some more, and then began to bleed crimson flowers. Bleed _everywhere_. It seemed as if every scar on her had cut open and was bleeding anew, and the pain was overwhelming. Yuzu and Toushirou faded away, and she was all alone. Her heart stopped, and she was dead._

—x—

Karin woke up crying. It took a few minutes to calm down enough to think straight, taking deep breaths. She couldn't stay in bed any longer. Dressing quickly, she ran from the Fifth Division all the way to the Tenth. Karin hadn't been there in years, if ever, but at the moment, nothing mattered.

As she arrived, panting, she took a moment to consider where she wanted to go. _The office_, she decided after some deliberation. Swiftly, she ran again until she reached her desired door. Karin knocked, not quite sure if she was expecting a reply, but she received one. Taking a breath, knowing that it was possible she wasn't welcome, she opened the door.

"Karin!" Toushirou exclaimed in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you…" His voice died and trailed off as he stood up from his desk.

She approached him quickly. "Toushirou, I know maybe you don't want to see me right now, but _I_ needed to see you."

He blinked, astonished she thought that way about him. "First, calm down," he told her, walking towards one of the couches. She followed and sat next to him. After a few minutes, he spoke again, turning to her. "What made you run to the Tenth Division at four in the morning?" he asked quietly. Toushirou knew she was upset, so he was trying to be gentle. The last thing he needed was the rest of the division to wake up because of a fight or her breaking into hysterics.

She began to cry, though she was fighting back the tears. "A nightmare. They're coming back and they're always about children." Karin looked up, locking her eyes with his. "They always die, without exception. That's the worst part. Why do they always have to die?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Tentatively, he placed a hand on hers. "I've been having those too," he said, remembering the dream of two dead little girls and a bleeding boy. He didn't know what else to say to her, but telling her about that would make her feel worse.

"Did my captain talk to you?" she asked unexpectedly, as if she was determined to pretend that her nightmares weren't bothering her. The circles under her eyes told differently. "She asked me what I thought about her insane idea of us pretending to be married."

"Hinamori did bring it up at the meeting yesterday." He looked at her. "Do you want to go through with it?"

_Yes, I love you; I want to, I want to be married _for real_… _"Well, if only to finally clear the clouds hanging over everyone. We need to restore the peace around here." Her eyes looked pained. "Toushirou, is there any point to this?"

"I don't know. Is there ever a point to things like this?" Toushirou's eyes reflected hers.

"Tell me what was decided at the meeting. Captain didn't say anything when she got back, and she _said_ she'd talk about her idea. It involves me; I have to know." She scooted closer to him.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, but began. "Besides that the Captain-Commander is greatly considering the idea since Hinamori displayed a very advanced kidou spell, nothing was decided. A few of the other captains are for her idea because of it. Are you aware that she created a spell to mimic pregnancy?"

"No," she whispered in a low voice. _Captain really _has_ been thinking this through._

"Well, not only did she do that, she told us that she came to the conclusion that this choice we have to make isn't truly in existence. Our zanpaku-tou made it up because they were worried that what happened hundreds of years ago would happen again if they didn't do something about it. That's what Hinamori believes." _It seems so believable that I just might think that way too._

Karin's eyes widened. "And it just might have," she choked. "If we had just a regular relationship, we'd be dead by now. We would have been taken by surprise by those Hollows and we'd have been destroyed. Just like the last time this happened to Soul Society." She glanced at him, a pleading look entering her eyes. "But that doesn't mean the same now! We've been warned; we know what to do in case we get attacked. You and I can still love each other, can't we?"

He looked at her, struggling to contain his emotions. "Karin, are you sure you don't want someone normal? Are you sure that this is what you want, to fight for your life because of us?"

"I'll admit that I wanted a normal relationship, but Toushirou, ever since I was six, I've been dreaming of _you_. I've loved you since I was alive. I never had a chance at normal." Karin took his hand. "Please. I know you care about me. You've been dreaming about me for decades; you were dying to meet me. You can't tell me that you want to let that all go, because even if you do, I _will_ appear in them again." She said it with so much force she was shaking.

Toushirou remembered. He remembered the welling of delight when he would find her in his dreams, the love he began to feel shortly before he met her in person. He recalled the fun adventures they had, the comfort it brought him when he was lonely. _I don't. I don't want to let it go. I've been trying to protect you for years; it hasn't worked. Is it because I was afraid you'd die again and I wouldn't be able to save you the second time? Is it because I don't want to think of lives being lost before they live?_ "I think… I think that Hinamori's idea is… the only thing we can do."

Karin nodded in agreement, her tears dried and her eyes fierce. "Let's do it."

* * *

Emotional!Karin. It was short, but intense. I guess. The next chapter is probably also going to be short, seeing as I haven't finished it yet. Tension is rising...


	16. Roll the Snowball

No, you aren't imagining things! This story really _has_ been updated! -cries tears of joy- No, seriously. I'm crying because I thought I'd _never_ get this finished and that this story would end up being just like my old story _Kyuubi Hallows_.

So my real-life nightmares have come to an end. Inspiration and plot have both come back for this story, in little bits and pieces. I have labored over this one chapter for months; I have no idea when the next one will come out. I _can_ tell you, however, is that I hope it won't take another year. I also hope it won't take longer than Halloween to get this to you guys.

This chapter is longer than I thought it was going to be, clearly. The last one was around 1200 words; this one is somewhere around 2100. That's definitely a good thing! Oh, and by the way: I researched how traditional Japanese weddings are performed, and really, there wasn't much. ._. I did what I could.

Dedicated to: **Hakkuchi**. Thank you. Really, it was _you_ who convinced me to really try writing this again. I hope that this is good enough for you.

Disclaimer applies. If I owned Bleach, Orihime would have been able to reject those hell chains in the fourth movie. Because by _definition_, her power should be able to do it.

* * *

It took another year before Hinamori perfected her spell. During that time, Karin and Toushirou interacted more often, especially romantically; as far as the Seireitei was concerned, it was just a matter of time before they were married. No one had forgotten about the rumors surrounding Hitsugaya, but very few people knew who his mysterious girl was supposed to be. Those that did knew the plan, and wisely said nothing.

Hollow activity had risen exponentially, and Soul Society became concerned over how they would be able to protect the human world. More and more students from the Academy were being brought on real missions and the shinigami death toll was rising. The Fourth Division couldn't handle all the injuries. It was almost as if the threat of Aizen was back, looming over them. Everyone took the engagement between the Tenth Division's captain and the sister of a war hero with much more enthusiasm than necessary, but they weren't discouraged by their commanding officers.

"Are you ready Karin?" Ichigo asked. He was preparing to lead his sister to the temple where her wedding would be taking place. She was dressed in the traditional white kimono and headdress, and while she was smiling, he could detect the sorrow in her eyes. "Maybe in a year or two this will be real," he said, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she replied quietly, ignoring his second comment. As they walked, she whispered, "I wish Yuzu was here with us."

Ichigo stopped and drew his sister into a hug. "Yuzu is with us in spirit. She'll come to us one day, I promise." He let her go and continued to lead her to the ceremony.

—x—

"All right, Karin. You'll start to feel the effects within three weeks. I'm sending you on missions as usual." Hinamori stood over Karin, having just performed her special kidou spell. "Hollows will be able to tell after a while. We have recorded cases of them—"

"—arrogantly taunting women shinigami in that condition. I know. I've read up on it." Karin had been married for three months already, and her captain had deemed it enough time. In truth, she had rarely seen her husband since her wedding. "I'll organize a patrol. We haven't checked the northern districts in a while."

"Be back in five days at the most," Hinamori ordered, and returned to her office.

Karin sighed and went to her living quarters. In truth, she just wanted an excuse to get out of the Seireitei. Everyone gave her hopeful looks or expectant ones. She hated this much pressure on her, and she could only imagine what her husband was going through.

Toushirou was, in fact, her lawfully wedded husband. Nothing in the ceremony was changed at all. Why they did that, Karin had no idea, but one thing was for sure: once this whole thing was over, she didn't need to worry about wearing that heavy headdress again.

She walked into their rooms to get ready for her patrol, half-hoping Toushirou would be there. "Toushirou, you here?" she called. A slight rustle met her ears, and she opened his bedroom door.

He lay in bed, half-asleep. "What time is it?" he muttered, sitting up.

"About nine-thirty in the morning," Karin replied. "Listen, I have to go on a patrol for three days."

He tossed the covers aside and walked to his closet. "Be careful." He pulled his clothes out of the closet and laid them on the bed. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I assumed you'd get up on your own," Karin laughed. "Besides, you probably needed the rest." The captains were being overworked into hyper drive. Even Matsumoto did her paperwork nowadays in an attempt to relieve the duty to her captain. Karin heard him come in at three in the morning sometimes.

"That may be, but next time, wake me up." He paused putting on his captain's haori. "Wasn't it today?"

She didn't bother asking him what _it_ was. "Yes."

His face looked stricken. "I should have been with you."

Karin mentally kicked herself. She should have known that he would have wanted to be with her. "All I did was sit in a chair and watch Captain Hinamori say a bunch of complicated things and make a bunch of signs." She tried assuaging him, tried to assure him that he didn't miss out on anything.

"I'm your husband. I should have been there." He took her hands and walked into their living room, where she slept. Karin insisted a futon on the floor was just fine and besides, the temptation wasn't worth it. True, she could have slept in the bedroom with him, but she didn't think she could handle being so close to the man she loved and not be able to actually _be_ with him. It actually embarrassed her to admit it; it sounded more like something Yuzu would say or think. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts so as to not get caught off-guard by whatever Toushirou wanted to tell her. He sat on the sofa and pulled her next to him. "Even if this isn't a true marriage right now, I intend to treat you properly."

"Then do me a favor now and look after yourself while I'm running about the Rukongai for the next two months. We have to make sure the Hollows know about me, so I'll be gone a lot and the last thing I need is to come back and find you're injured." She meant it as a joke, but the look on his face told her that he took it seriously.

"I'll be okay, I promise." He kissed her cheek before walking out the door. "I'm going to work, and you probably should too. Good luck and stay safe."

"Yeah, goodbye." As soon as the door shut behind him, she went to her dresser and pulled out a spare uniform. Then she packed three days' worth of food and a medical kit, and strapped the pack around her waist. She wasn't in Fourth Division, sure, but she still had memories from her life in the human world. She could still do first aid and oftentimes that was what saved the lives of those in her squad. Fourth Division couldn't be everywhere, after all. _I think I should really tell Captain about my idea. I think I picked it up when I was living—one or two healers on every mission would probably lower our casualty rate…_

She gathered her squad together and they set out to the northern districts. Karin decided to patrol the districts between thirty and forty. Hollow activity wasn't high, but it wasn't low. More than likely, her squad would see at least one Hollow in their short patrol of three days. Generally a different division patrolled this area, but Karin figured it would be all right if her squad helped out for a few days.

How quickly would the Hollows be able to tell? It had to be relatively soon, considering her research. In the few cases that shinigami women had been sent on missions without knowing they were pregnant, it was always within the first two months. But, wouldn't it be far too soon if they could tell on the first day, or the first three days? Karin decided not to worry about that sort of stuff for the moment. She had to lead her squad, and no one wanted a distracted leader.

—x—

"How many times has this happened, Yoshioka?" Karin asked, sighing as she bandaged her subordinate's arm. "Honestly. You _do_ know how to hold a sword, don't you?"

"Too many times, Kurosaki. Yeah, I do. Sorry. I don't know how that Hollow managed to get my arm." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment with his other arm.

"You're lucky that he didn't take it off. There, I'm finished." She watched as he experimentally shifted his arm. "When we go back tomorrow you will head straight to the Fourth Division, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted her. She stood up and offered him a hand; he took it and she pulled him up. "Are the others all right?" he asked as they walked towards the rest of the squad.

"They're just fine. Emi's leg got cut, but nothing serious."

"I'm really glad you know how to do this sort of stuff," he told her, fingering the bandages. "The squad's lucky to have you."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm just lucky I remember how to do any of this stuff. It's my sister who was really a natural at healing. She'd be in the Fourth Division if she were here."

"You remember having a sister?" he asked in amazement.

"I remember a lot of my life in the world of the living," she told him. "I suppose it has to deal with having a shinigami for a father. I've been around dead things all my life." _Depressing, really,_ she thought as she led her squad out of the districts they were in.

"You don't seem very dead to me, Kurosaki," Yuji persisted.

"It's Hitsugaya now and you know it Yoshioka," she scolded gently.

"Oh, that's right, isn't it? What's it like, being married to the youngest captain in all of Soul Society?"

"Hardly any different than it would be if I were married to anyone else." The gate leading into Seireitei was close, and she was glad she was almost home.

_Karin, are you angry at him?_ her eagle asked.

_No, Washi-ou. I just wish he wouldn't forget that I'm not Kurosaki anymore._ She touched her hand to her abdomen in a way that made it look like her hand had just strayed over it. Karin didn't want people to notice it just yet. It'd only been three or four days. _What is it going to feel like, being like this?_ she asked her eagle.

His feathers brushed her face as he calmed her heightening nerves. _I cannot say for certain, but the last female shinigami I was with was happy. She gained her bankai during that pregnancy, actually._

Karin felt her body jerk at those words. _What?_ she demanded. _Did I hear you correctly?_

_ You did, mistress. Perhaps it will be the same for you as well. You _can_ materialize me, after all. You've got a lot of power, Karin, and you're very stubborn. I know you can do it, but I'm not just going to let you walk all over me._

_ I know. It took me long enough to gain shikai. _Her thoughts had a sarcastic tinge.

_ Not as long as most people, I'd like to point out. Stop looking at the bad things._ With a flurry of feathers, he disappeared back to his residing place. Karin grabbed a drifting feather from the air and tucked it into her pocket. For some reason, his stray feathers were excellent flashlights, as they glowed according to how much spiritual pressure she put into them. They also made nice fans in the summer.

"Maybe I should have Toushirou train me when I'm training for bankai," she muttered. Speaking of her husband, she decided that once she finished reporting in to her captain she was going to visit him.

It didn't take long to report in to Captain Hinamori. Yes, she had fought some Hollows. No, they didn't seem to know about her and no, her squad hadn't suffered any major injuries. As soon as she was let out, she headed over to the Tenth Division and walked into Toushirou's office.

"Toushirou? Do you have any time to spare?" she asked as she approached his desk.

He looked up. When he saw it was her, he smiled, and it looked as if a heavy weight was taken off his shoulders. "Hi Karin." Her husband looked down at his paperwork, as if deciding how to answer her question. "I think I can spare some time. What is it?"

"Could you train with me for my bankai?" she asked.

"I can certainly try to help you, Karin." He looked at his current piece of paperwork, signed his name at the bottom, and then stood up. "Let's go to where I trained."

Karin beamed at him, happy to be with him and happy he was helping. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" she asked.

"I don't think you ever have, but I already have an idea." He glanced at her over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips. "I think you should start focusing on training."

"Already?" she teased, but fell silent, following him to their destination.

* * *

So they're off to train. I need some good examples for how to get bankai! Ichigo's way has been used in at least one other fanfic (_Fallen Souls_ by Crystalline-X), and Renji didn't even show how _he_ did it. Anyone have any-_any-_good bankai-gaining fanfics? It could pertain to any character! Or should I just do what GrnEydDvl did in _Reincarnation_ where Karin simply told Toushirou that she gained it without saying how?

I think that this is why Karin didn't get bankai in _Fire and Ice_-it was hard enough to figure out shikai. :p

I need _your _help you guys! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
